Bonds of the Dawn
by Vilandel
Summary: Menschen können so vieles miteinander verbinden... Eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit oder Situation, alte Gefühle oder neue Freundschaften... Diese Verbindungen können Herzen öffnen und das Licht endlich erblicken lassen. (Kinabra, Jerza, Racangel, Meldnight & Crime Sorciere Brotp)
1. Wiedersehen

**Wiedersehen**

„Bin ich froh, dass du mich dieses Mal begleitest und nicht Wakaba oder Macao", lachte Kinana und strahlte Erza an, während sie im Wald nach seltenen Heilkräuter suchten. Makarov bestand darauf, dass man zur Sicherheit immer einen guten Vorrat von seltenen Heilkräutern in der Gilde hatte, falls Wendy mit ihrer Magie nicht weiter helfen konnte oder damit Porlyushika sofort alles zur Hand hatte und nicht vollbepackt zur Gilde eilen musste.

Heute waren Erza und Kinana unterwegs. Das letzte Mal hatten Macao und Wakaba die Lilahaarige begleitet und so gut sie auch mit den beiden auskommen, allein mit den beiden ziemlichen Perverslinge wollte Kinana nicht unbedingt noch einmal sein.

Es brauchte schon zwei bis drei Tage, bis man die Kräuter fand und da meistens Kinana diese Aufgabe übernahm, wurde sie jedes Mal begleitet. Zwar war sie endlich zu einer Magierin geworden, doch Makarov wollte sie anscheinend nie gerne ganz alleine lassen.

Erza wusste den genauen Grund nicht, doch der alte Master schien merkwürdigerweise immer ein wenig besorgt wenn es um Kinana ging. Die Rüstungsmagierin musste zugeben, dass sie eher wenig über Kinana Bescheid wusste. Doch da die Lilahaarige so gut wie gar nichts von ihrer Vergangenheit Bescheid gab, beschloss Erza mal Makarov auszufragen. Oder auch Mirajane, Wakaba und Macao, die anscheinend mehr über Kinana Bescheid wussten als die anderen.

Kinana kniete runter und pflückte eine Elfenrose, gut darauf achtend, dass sie auch die Wurzel wegnahm. Manche von diesen Heilpflanzen wuchsen nur für kurze Zeit – Elfenrosen fand man nur im Juni – und darum passten die Magier von Fairy Tail auf, dass sie nie die Wurzel wegrissen. Sie brachten immer kleine Töpfe mit, in dem sie diese Kräuter vorübergehend pflanzten. Erst zurück in der wurden diese in haltbaren, grösseren Gefässen reingetan.

Erza beobachtete die Heilkräuter, die sie heute schon gesammelt hatten. Es waren reichlich viele. Tigerzahn, Ordenien, Silbersterne, Schwertsalbei, Kronendisteln und jetzt noch Elfenrosen stritten sich um den besten Platz im Korb. Wenn es so weiter ginge, könnten Kinana und sie schon am nächsten Morgen zurück nach Fairy Tail gehen.

Die Rüstungsmagierin blickte in den Himmel hinauf. Zwischen den Ästen bemerkte sie, dass das helle Licht der Sonne langsam immer röter wurde. Gewissenhaft sagte sie zu Kinana: „Die Sonne geht gleich unter. Am besten suchen wir jetzt einen Platz, wo wir übernachten können. Andere Kräuter können wir immer noch morgen sammeln."

„Einverstanden. In der Nähe gibt es eine Lichtung mit einem kleinen Bach. Heute wird es eine klare Nacht sein, da können wir es uns doch leisten unter freiem Himmel zu schlafen", schlug Kinana vor. Erza nickte, damit war sie einverstanden. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie die Ruhe im Wald wirklich genoss. Nach einer katastrophalen Mission mit ihrem Team war dies die willkommene Abwechslung. Natsu und Gray hatten wieder einmal die Hälfte einer Stadt zerstört und die Belohnung mussten sie als Schadenersatz zurücklassen, sehr zu Lucys Verdruss, die mit ihrer Miete im Rückstand war.

Als Kinana die Rüstungsmagierin zur Lichtung führte, zuckte sie plötzlich zusammen und flüsterte: „Mist. Anscheinend ist die Lichtung schon besetzt."

Erza verstand sofort was ihre Freundin meinte. Aus der Richtung, in der sie gegangen waren, sah man ein wenig Rauch empor steigen. Sofort hatte sie ihr Schwert zur Stelle und gab Kinana ein Zeichen, ja vorsichtig zu sein. Man konnte nie wissen, ob es sich um Freund oder Feind handelte und im Zweifelsfall wollte Erza nichts überstürzen. Innerlich war sie aufrichtig erleichtert, dass Natsu oder Gray nicht dabei waren. Die beiden Idioten wären sicher sofort Kopf voran ins Unbekannte gestürzt, hätte sie auch nur gesagt, dass es sich vielleicht um Feind handeln würde.

Vorsichtig schlichen sich die beiden Magierinnen von Fairy Tail näher der Lichtung heran. Doch kurz bevor sie sehen konnten, wer dort ein Lagerfeuer gemacht hatte, wurden sie von einer fröhlichen Stimme überrascht: „Cobras Ohren haben ihn wieder einmal nicht getäuscht. Welche Freude dich endlich wieder zu sehen, Erza Scarlett."

Erza liess erleichtert das Schwert sinken, als sie Hoteyes Stimme erkannt hatte. Crime Sorciere war also hier, kein Grund misstrauisch zu sein. Obwohl... die Rothaarige machte sich dennoch ein wenig Sorgen. Bis jetzt hatte sie noch niemandem verraten, dass fünf Mitglieder von Oracion Seis sich Crime Sorciere angeschlossen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wie Fairy Tail dies aufnehmen würde. Schliesslich hatten sie zwei Mal gegen die Oracion Seis gekämpft, die wohl zu ihren grössten Erzfeinden zählten.

Mit Kinana machte sich Erza keine Sorgen, sie hatte ja nie etwas mit beiden Kämpfen zu tun gehabt. Doch was war mit Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Romeo und allen anderen? Selbst Master Makarov wäre wohl misstrauisch. Es brauchte schon noch einige Zeit, bis man sich mit einem ehemaligen Feind versöhnen konnte. Wie Lucy mit Flare. Oder Erza selber mit Jellal.

Trotzdem lächelte sie Hoteye glücklich an: „Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Richard. Letztes Mal haben wir leider nicht miteinander reden können. Doch du musst wissen, dass ich sehr erleichtert bin, dass du und die anderen euch Crime Sorciere angeschlossen habt."

Sie meinte jedes Wort aufrichtig. Erza hatte akzeptiert, dass die ehemaligen Mitglieder von Oracion Seis nun mit Jellal in einer Gilde waren, auch wenn diese Tatsache sie am Anfang Sorgen bereitet hatte. Innerlich hatte sie ihnen auch schon verziehen. Irgendwie konnte sie Cobra, Midnight, Racer, Angel und Hoteye auch ein wenig verstehen. Mit einem Leben im Tower of Heaven und wenn niemand ihnen die richtige Hilfe gegeben hatte, kein Wunder dass sie Brains Angebot angenommen hatten. Sie hatten nur Verbrechen gekannt, es hatte kein Fairy Tail gegeben, um ihnen ein richtiges zu Hause zu geben. Erza dachte manchmal, dass es ihr vielleicht ebenfalls passiert wäre, wäre sie dort geblieben.

„Vielen Dank. Es ist wirklich eine grosse Chance für uns alle, um bessere Menschen zu werden. Ausserdem kann ich endlich nach Wally suchen. Aber kommt doch, deine Freundin und du könnt ruhig eine Weile bei uns bleiben! Wir sind auf der Jagd nach einer dunklen Gilde namens Invisible Heart und viele Mitglieder wurden in der Nähe von Magnolia gesichtet."

„Meine Freundin heisst Kinana, sie ist erst kürzlich eine Magierin geworden, allerdings ist sie schon seit Jahren ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail. Wir sammeln seltene Heilkräuter für unsere Gilde und wollten eigentlich ein Ort für unser Nachtlager suchen. Die Einladung nehmen wir gerne an."

 _Ausserdem möchte ich endlich wieder mit Jellal reden können, zwischen uns gibt es noch zu vieles, das geregelt werden soll_ , fügte Erza in Gedanken hinzu, sagte es aber nicht laut. Dies ging nur Jellal und sie etwas an. Sie nahm Kinana, die bisher erstaunlich ruhig geblieben war, an der Hand und folgte Hoteye zum Lager von Crime Sorciere.

Angekommen entdeckte sie sofort Jellal, der neben einem schlafenden Midnight sass und sie beinahe schüchtern anstarrte. Angel und Meldy sassen auch am Feuer, anscheinend waren sie gerade mitten in einem Gespräch vertieft gewesen, als Hoteye mit den Besucherinnen aufgetaucht war. Racer kam gerade aus dem Wald mit zahlreichen abgebrochenen Ästen in den Armen, die sicher als Feuerholz dienen würden. Cobra hingegen stand etwas abseits von der Gruppe, an einem Baum gelehnt. Etwas in seinem Blick war wie erstarrt und nervös, obwohl er von aussen her ruhig wie immer blieb. Er war der Einzige, der sie nicht einmal angesehen hatte. Erza fragte sich, was mit ihm los war.

Sie spürte, wie Kinana neben ihr angespannt wirkte und die Rüstungsmagierin drückte ihre Hand fester, wie um sie zu beruhigen. Doch als sie einen Blick auf die Lilahaarige warf, war Erza von ihrem strahlenden Blick überrascht. Was war mit Kinana los?

Diese befreite sich von ihrem Handgriff und ging langsam auf Cobra zu. Zur Überraschung der anderen Anwesenden flüsterte sie erleichtert: „Ich bin so froh dich wiederzusehen... Erik."

 **Xxx**

In diesem Augenblick sahen sie alle ausser Cobra vermutlich mit grossem Erstaunen an, selbst dieser Midnight war aufgewacht, doch Kinana bemerkte es nicht. Ihr Blick lag einzig und allein auf diesen Mann, dessen Stimme sie immer wieder in ihren Gedanken hörte und der ihr so viel bedeutete, auch wenn sie immer noch nicht wusste warum.

Kinana hatte sich immer wieder gewünscht ihn wieder zu sehen. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er einst der dunklen Gilde Oracion Seis angehörte, konnte sie Cobra einfach nicht hassen und verabscheuen. Wenn er wirklich ein Monster wäre, hätte er sich damals im Krater sicher nicht geopfert und verneint sie zu kennen, nur um sie vor dem Gefängnis zu retten. Damals war es ihr noch nicht klar gewesen, sie hatte seine Verneinung einfach nicht verstehen können. Doch nachdem Kinana ihn als Cobra von der dunklen Gilde Oracion Seis identifiziert hatte, konnte sie seine Geste verstehen.

„Erik... ich danke dir", flüsterte sie, als sie schliesslich vor ihm stehen blieb. Hinter ihr hörte sie einige Personen schlucken, doch sie achtete es nicht. Ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt allein dem Giftdragonslayer. Cobra blickte Kinana schweigsam an, doch in seinem Blick erkannte sie Unsicherheit, Trauer und eine winzige Spur von Freude.

„Wofür?", fragte er nur. Seine Stimme klang ruhig, doch vermutlich fühlte er sich nicht dergleichen. Sein Blick war Beweis genug. Kinana holte tief Luft und sagte sanft: „Dass du mir damals vor dem Gefängnis gerettet hast, dass du dich für mich geopfert hast. Und all das, was du sonst für mich getan hast, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnere."

„Moment Mal, Auszeit! Ich komme hier nicht ganz mit. Was meint sie damit? Cobra, woher kennst du dieses Mädchen?", fragte Racer genervt. Genau wie alle anderen hatte er ziemlich doof aus der Wäsche geguckt, als er erfuhr, dass Cobra anscheinend noch zur der Zeit von Oracion Seis jemanden gerettet und sich wohl um diese Person gekümmert hatte. Diese Seite von der Persönlichkeit des Dragonslayers kannte niemand von ihnen. Das einzige Wesen, mit dem er je liebevoll umgangen war, war Cubelios gewesen und die war kein Mensch, sondern eine Schlange.

Cobra seufzte. Er hatte nie gedacht Cubellios wiederzusehen, nachdem er sich damals im Krater für dieses Mädchen geopfert hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sogar gebetet, dass sie ein neues, glücklicheres Leben führen konnte, obwohl es andererseits die Vorstellung, sie nie wieder sehen zu können, wirklich geschmerzt hatte. Cobra wusste nicht, wie er es den anderen erklären konnte.

„Eigentlich solltest du sie auch kennen, Racer", sagte er schliesslich entnervt, wohl darauf bedacht die richtigen Worte zu finden. „Ich selber weiss es erst seit einem Jahr. Doch allem Anschein nach war Cubellios eigentlich ein Mädchen, dass in einer Schlange verwandelt wurde."

Wenn es sich nicht um ihn und Cubelios gegangen wäre, hätte er über die schockierten Gesichter seiner Gildenkameraden sowie jenem von Titania schlapp gelacht. Selbst Midnights Miene müsste man als Bild aufnehmen können. Doch im Moment war es ihm nicht nach Lachen zumute. Er selber wusste natürlich selber nicht, warum Cubelios nun eigentlich ein Mensch, eine junge Frau war, doch er konnte sich irgendwie den Grund vorstellen.

Damals, im Tower of Heaven, hatte eine Strafe darin besessen, Menschen in irgendwelche Tiere zu verwandeln, am liebsten immer unbeliebte Wesen, die dann von den Sklaven getötet wurden. Cubelios hatte wohl dieses Schicksal erlitten. Sie konnte wirklich von Glück reden, dass sie damals auf ihn gestossen war, Schlangen hatte er schon immer geliebt.

„Warte Mal... dieses Mädchen... ist Cubelios?", quietschte Angel erschrocken auf und wäre sicher fast ohnmächtig geworden, wenn Meldy und Racer, der schnell angerannt kam, ihr nicht geholfen hätten. Titania hingegen blickte nur sprachlos zwischen Cobra und Kinana hin und her. Der Giftdragonslayer hörte sehr gut, wie ihre Gedanken rasend arbeiteten, um den Zusammenhang zu verstehen. Doch er hatte keine Lust dies noch mehr zuzuhören.

„Nicht Cubelios... mein wahrer Name ist Kinana", sagte die Lilahaarige nur. Cubelios... Cobra und einige seiner Kameraden hatten sie also unter diesem Namen gekannt. Sie hatte also eine Verbindung mit den ehemaligen Mitgliedern von Oracion Seis. Wieder eine Antwort aus ihrer Vergangenheit, die allerdings wieder Fragen enthüllte. Wahrscheinlich kannten alle hier nur einen Teil der Wahrheit.

Kinana rieb sich die Schläfen. Sie war müde und obwohl sie sich nicht nervös fühlte, waren durch dieses Treffen mit Oracion Seis wieder neue Fragen ihrer Vergangenheit aufgetaucht. Und anscheinend war sie nicht die Einzige, die mit ihrem Latein am Ende war. Racer, Angel, Midnight und Hoteye betrachteten sie nun mit einer Faszination, die ihr fast peinlich wurde. Warum wurde sie von ihnen so angesehen? Hatte sie früher so speziell ausgesehen, wenn man sie so fasziniert anstarrte?

Kinana spürte wie Cobra ihr einen Arm um die Schultern legte, wie um sie zu beruhigen und ihr eine tröstende Stütze zu geben. Doch die Lilahaarige meinte fast zu fühlen, dass er genauso voller Fragen und Unsicherheit war wie sie.

Es war ganz ruhig auf der Lichtung, nur die sachte Brise, das Feuer und Rufe von entfernten Tieren machten Lärm. Jeder war irgendwie in seinen Gedanken versunken und musste anscheinend diese Neuigkeit verarbeiten. Jellal und Erza starrten sich fassungslos an, Midnight und Hoteye blickten immer noch fasziniert auf Kinana, die sich einfach gegen Cobra lehnte. Meldy starrte jeder von ihnen abwechselnd an, während Racer und Angel sich wortlos die Hände hielten. Die Stimmung war nicht direkt angespannt, doch irgendetwas log trotzdem in der Luft. Als jemand etwas gerissen hätte.

Schliesslich war es Meldy, die diese Stille unterbrach: „Ich denke, jeder hier hat Fragen und möchte wohl Antworteten darauf. Diese Angelegenheit sollten wir in Ruhe diskutieren. Hoteye, könntest du vielleicht das Essen vorbereiten? Wahrscheinlich ist es am einfachsten für uns alle, wenn wir mit etwas im Bauch darüber reden."

Ihre Stimme klang bei weitem nicht so sicher wie ihre Worten es hätten sein sollen. Doch jeder war froh, dass endlich jemand etwas unternahm. Schweigend setzten sich die beiden Magierinnen von Fairy Tail rund um das Feuer, zwischen den ehemaligen Verbrechern. Vielleicht, wenn der Schock vorüber war, würden klar darüber denken können. So schlimm war diese Neuigkeit wirklich nicht.


	2. Freundschaft und Gefühle

**Freundschaft und Gefühle**

„Das ist einfach unfassbar!", rief Racer etwa zum dritten Mal ungläubig aus und die anderen konnten ihm nur wortlos zustimmen, während sie ihre Specksuppe löffelten. Während dem Abendessen hatte jeder sein Wissen über Cubelios, Kinana, in einem Topf geworfen und versucht die verschiedenen Puzzleteile mehr oder weniger zu sortieren.

Jellal und Meldy besassen diesbezüglich das gleich Wissen wie Angel, Racer, Midnight und Hoteye. Sie wussten nur, dass Cobra zur Zeit der ersten Oracion Seis eine Schlange als Freund hatte, deren Stimme er unbedingt hören wollte.

Erza wusste dies auch, doch natürlich hatte sie nicht den Zusammenhang zwischen Cubelios und Kinana ahnen können. Für sie war die Lilahaarige nur ein Waisenkind gewesen, das in Fairy Tail ein neues Zuhause gefunden hatte.

Cobra hatte schliesslich von seiner Begegnung mit Kinana erzählt, die nach seiner Niederlage gegen Erza stattgefunden hatte.

Und Kinana erzählte einfach, dass sie eines Tages im Krankenflügel von Fairy Tail aufgewacht war, ohne jegliche Erinnerungen an ihrem früheren Leben, ausser einer Stimme die sich wünschte, ihre eigene Stimme zu hören. Es war jene von Cobra gewesen. Master Makarov hatte ihr erzählt, dass eine Art von Fluch sie befallen hatte, doch was es genau gewesen war hatte er ihr nie sagen wollen. Ausserdem hatte er leider ihr nicht sagen können, woher es kam und wie die Lilahaarige sich in einem Schlangenkörper befunden hatte. Ausser ihm wussten nur Mirajane, Macao und Wakaba darüber.

Kinana konnte es kaum glauben. Sie war also früher eine Schlange gewesen? Und dazu noch eine fliegende Riesenschlange. Die Lilahaarige wagte es kaum Cobra anzusehen. Soweit sie verstanden hatte, war sie sein Kampfpartner gewesen, sein bester Freund. Zudem war sie die einzige Kreatur gewesen, dessen Stimme er nie hören konnte.

Darum hatte er ihre Stimme hören wollen! Einerseits freute es Kinana wirklich sehr, endlich Antworten auf einige ihrer Fragen bekommen zu haben. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie eine klitzekleine Enttäuschung in ihrem Herzen. Freundschaft hatte sie und Cobra also verbunden und nicht weiteres, was aber schon viel war. Heimlich hatte sie jedoch immer gehofft, es wäre mehr gewesen zwischen ihr und dieser Person, die sie immer wieder gehört hatte.

Eigentlich hatte Kinana immer gespürt, dass sie ganz spezielle Gefühle für diese Person gehabt hatte, auch wenn sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte. Sie hatte es einfach gewusst, als wären sie schon immer da gewesen. Aber wenn dies so war, dann waren diese Gefühle damals sicher nur einseitig gewesen. Wer würde sich schon in eine Schlange...

Kinana senkte schnell den Kopf. Sie sollte besser nicht daran denken, es würde ihr unnötig wehtun. Ausserdem hatte sie schon Cobras Freundschaft und darüber war die Lilahaarige dennoch sehr glücklich, trotz ihrer kleinen Trauer.

Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie der Giftdragonslayer sie mit erschrockenen Augen anstarrte, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken liess.

„Ich denke, ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du zu einer Schlange geworden bist, Kinana", sagte Erza schliesslich nach einer Weile. Sofort blickten alle anderen sie abwartend an. „Naja, es ist schwer darüber zu reden... es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch jetzt dazu bringe daran zu denken, doch könnt ihr euch an die Strafen im Tower of Heaven erinnern?"

Ausser Meldy, die nie dort gewesen war, und Kinana, die sich sowieso nicht daran erinnern konnte, nickten alle. Midnight äusserte sich noch: „Gewisse Strafen bestanden darin, dass man die Person in ein Tier verwandelte, nicht wahr?"

„Genau", ergänzte Erza. „Meistens in Tiere, die so gut wie kein Mensch liebte. Danach wurden sie freigelassen und meistens von Sklaven getötet."

„Das würde erklären warum ich dich ausgerechnet an diesem schrecklichen Ort gefunden habe, Cu... äh, Kinana", sagte Cobra schliesslich, ohne jedoch das Mädchen anzusehen. Ihre Gedanken von vorhin hatten ihn ein wenig durcheinander gebracht.

„Und... was machen wir jetzt mit dieser Neuigkeit?", fragte Meldy. Jellal seufzte kurz. Diese Frage hatte er sich auch gestellt. Dabei musste er an Ultear denken. Als sie Crime Sorciere gegründet hatten, hatte die Zeitmagierin ihn mal kurz zur Seite genommen. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass Meldy es mitbekam. Da Ultear sich schuldig fühlte wegen der Gehirnwäsche, die sie ihm damals verabreicht hatte und somit alle anderen Sklaven des Tower of Heaven der Freiheit beraubt hatte, wollte sie nach den restlichen Überlebenden finden und ihnen irgendwie helfen eines neues Leben anzufangen, falls nötig.

Jellal hatte sich versprochen Ultears Suche weiterzuführen, denn auch er fühlte sich schuldig für all das, was er den Sklaven angetan hatte, obwohl er nicht sich selbst gewesen war. Jetzt hatte er zum ersten Mal wohl eine ehemalige Sklavin vor sich, die weder Erza, Sho, Wally, Millianna noch eine von den Oracion Seis war. Wobei man bei Letzterem auch davon ausgehen konnte, dass Kinana auch Teil dieser dunklen Gilde gewesen war. Schliesslich war sie das Haustier eines Mitgliedes gewesen.

„Ich jedenfalls bin froh Kinana kennen gelernt zu haben", sagte Angel plötzlich. Jellal war überrascht die Weisshaarige friedlich lächeln zu sehen. Er hatte sie bis jetzt noch nie so lächeln sehen und er wünschte sich sofort, sie würde es mehr tun, es stand ihr wirklich.

Angel drehte sich währenddessen zu Kinana um und sagte: „Damals in Oracion Seis habe ich mich manchmal einsam gefühlt, weil ich das einzige Mädchen gewesen bin. Ich hätte gerne von Anfang an eine Freundin gehabt. Zugegeben, es frustriert mich schon ein wenig zu denken, dass du die ganze Zeit ein Mensch gewesen warst und ich vielleicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, dich damals als Freundin zu haben. Doch das kann man nicht mehr ändern. Wenn du willst, können wir ja jetzt anfangen."

„Das würde mich sehr freuen", lächelte Kinana, gerührt von Angels Rede, und nahm deren Hand. Cobra lächelte leicht. Schon in Oracion Seis waren sie fünf irgendwie Freunde gewesen, auch wenn es erst in Crime Sorciere klar geworden war. Da Angel Kinana als eine Freundin akzeptierte bewies irgendwie, wie sie sich doch verändert hatten.

„Naja, irgendwie gehörst du auch zu uns, auch wenn du damals eine Schlange gewesen bist. Nett dich wieder kennen zu lernen, Kinana", meldete sich auch Racer zu Wort und schüttelte ebenfalls die Hand der Lilahaarigen. Midnight machte es ihm gleich, während er Kinana wortlos anlächelte. Cobra wusste, dass dieses Lächeln nur rein freundschaftlich war, also unterdrückte er die Eifersucht, die kurz in ihn aufloderte und die er sich nicht erklären wollte.

„Ach, es ist einfach wunderschön jemanden aus der Vergangenheit wiederzusehen, wenn auch unter einer anderen Form. Sehr erfreut Kinana, nenn mich einfach Richard", sagte nun Hoteye und die anderen lachten kurz auf, als er Freudetränen bekam.

Die Stimmung hatte sich eindeutig entspannt und Erza fand es sogar richtig angenehm schwerelos mit den ehemaligen Erzfeinden zu reden. Schlussendlich konnte man ihnen vertrauen, hatten sie es doch geschafft wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu kommen. Ausserdem freute sich die Rüstungsmagierin, dass die ehemaligen Mitglieder von Oracion Seis so freundlich mit der Lilahaarigen waren und sie als eine von ihnen akzeptierten. Erza war sich sicher, dass Kinana ihnen genug Freundschaft und Zärtlichkeit geben konnte, damit die letzten Schatten in ihren Herzen verschwand. Vor allem Cobra.

Kurz warf sie einen Seitenblick auf Jellal. Seit ihrer Ankunft vermied der Blauhaarige ihr in die Augen zu sehen und mit ihr zu reden. Schämte er sich wegen dieser Lüge mit seiner angeblichen Verlobten? Oder hatte er immer noch Schuldgefühle wegen Simons Tod und alles, was er ihr, Sho, Wally und Millianna angetan hatte? Es würde ihm jedenfalls ähnlich sehen.

Erza wollte aber nicht, dass er sich weiterhin so wehtat. Und gleichzeitig ihr, obwohl Jellal alles getan hatte, damit sie weiterhin dem Pfad der Lichts folgen konnte, ohne dass er ihr eine Last wurde. Dabei könnte sie ihn niemals als Last betrachten, dafür liebte sie ihn zu sehr!

Sie mussten endlich mal alles klären, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war und noch kommen würde, ein für alle Mal. Wenn sie doch nur die Gelegenheit finden könne um mit ihm zu reden!

 **Xxx**

„He, jetzt lauf doch nicht so schnell. Nicht dass du mir noch vor Müdigkeit umfällst und dass ich neben dem Holz noch dich tragen muss!"

„Das sagt ja genau der Richtige, du bist doch sonst derjenige, der immer wieder behauptet er wäre der Schnellste! Du könntest mich getrost überholen."

„Ich behaupte es nicht, ich stelle einfach eine Tatsache fest. Zwar könnte ich dich problemlos überholen, da hast du für einmal Recht, aber wenn du so weiter rennst, wirst du vor Erschöpfung umkippen und das willst du sicher nicht, oder? Wäre schade um deine strahlend weisse Haut, wenn sie von deinem Sprint so rot wird wie eine unreife Tomate."

Angel hätte Racer liebend gern eine ganze Reihe von Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen, doch hielt sich zurück. Warum hatte Jellal eigentlich gleich sie beide beauftragt noch etwas Holz zu suchen? Alle in Crime Sorciere wussten doch, dass Angel und Racer nie zusammen alleine sein konnten, ohne sich irgendetwas an den Kopf zu werfen. Von ihrer Streite her ähnelten sie Natsu und Gray von Fairy Tail, wenn auch ohne Prügeleien und mit mehr Provokationen und Schadenfreude.

Das war eigentlich ein ziemlich normales Gespräch zwischen der Weisshaarigen und dem Punk. Seit ihrer Kindheit in Oracion Seis liebten sie es sich zu provozieren. Meistens gewann Angel die Oberhand und darauf war sie besonders stolz, doch dieses Mal war es nicht der Fall. So wie sie Racer kannte, würde er genüsslich davon profitieren.

Die Engelsmagierin würde wieder wütend auf ihn sein, doch eigentlich war sie auch selber Schuld. Die Wortgefechte mit Racer waren in den Jahren wie eine Droge geworden, von der sie nicht die Finger lassen konnte. Ironischerweise konnte sie besonders schlechte Laune bekommen, wenn sie einen Tag ohne Streit mit Racer verbracht hatte.

Doch auf der anderen Seite ignorierte sie nicht die friedlichen Momente. Sie könnte es, doch sie wollte es nicht. Manchmal war es wie Balsam für ihre verdorbene Seele, sobald sie sich daran erinnerte. Wie damals, als Racer ihr mit überraschender Geduld Schlittschuhlaufen beigebracht hatte. Oder während diese Kalte Winternächte, als sie Wache gehalten hatte, als er einfach an ihrer Seite sass und seine warme Decke mit ihr teilte. Wenn Racer Wache hielt, hatte Angel immer darauf geachtet, dass er immer einen Teller heisser Suppe bekam. Oder damals, als sie noch kleine Kinder gewesen waren. Sie hatte sich wehgetan und der Punk war extra während seinem Sprint gestolpert, nur um sie zum Lachen zu bringen. Es hatte wirklich lustig ausgesehen, sie hatte stundenlang nur lachen können. Und er hatte einfach mitgelacht.

Sie hasste ihn nicht. Naja, Angel hasste keinen von den Jungs, mit denen sie aufgewachsen war. Doch irgendwie hatte Racer immer einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen gehabt. Eigentlich wusste sie nur zu gut, was dies zu bedeuten hatte. Und genau das hatte ihr grosse Angst gemacht.

Cobra hatte natürlich Recht gehabt, wenn er sagte, sie sei zu oberflächlich. Das hatte Angel natürlich immer wieder mit Rage abgestritten, doch sie wusste nur zu gut gut, dass der Dragonslayer ja Recht hatte. Sie war jahrelang oberflächlich gewesen und Racer war nun wirklich kein Schönling. Nie hätte er ein Mitglied von Blue Pegasus werden können. Warum also empfand sie ausgerechnet für ihn solche Gefühle? Sie konnte sich es nicht erklären, nur eines war klar. Sie konnte nicht missen, dass er existierte.

Früher hatte sie dies angestrengt versucht zu ignorieren. Doch seit sie Crime Sorciere beigetreten war, wurde sie mit der Zeit immer weniger oberflächlich. Doch ein gewisser Stolz war ihr geblieben, sie schaffte es einfach nie ihm diese drei Worte sagen zu wollen. Auch spielte ein wenig Angst mit. Konnte er überhaupt dasselbe empfinden? Nach all den Jahren und den Provokationen?

Sie war ihm nicht egal, das zumindest wusste sie mit Sicherheit. Sonst hätte er ihr niemals Schlittschuhlaufen beigebracht oder hätte versucht, sie zum Lachen zu bringen, nur um sie zu trösten sobald sie sich wehgetan hatte. Doch diese Gesten konnten auch rein freundschaftlich sein, sie waren auch etwas, was ein grosser Bruder für seine kleine Schwester machen würde.

Angel blieb stehen und rieb sich erschöpft an den Schläfen. Nach einem Leben als Verbrecherin waren diese Gefühle etwas ganz neues für sie und genau das machte der Weisshaarigen Angst. Sie ähnelten zwar jenen, die sie für Yukino empfunden hatte, doch sie waren trotzdem etwas ganz anderes. Angel kam einfach nicht damit klar. Es war so kompliziert.

Sie konnte wirklich sehr gut nachvollziehen, wie es Jellal erging mit seinen Gefühlen zu Erza. Auch war Angel die Einzige, die den Blauhaarigen deswegen nicht auslachte oder genervt von seinem Verhalten war. Manchmal verteidigte sie ihn sogar. Es war heute Abend sicher nicht einfach für Jellal gewesen, wieder gemeinsam mit Erza zu sein.

„He, stimmt etwas nicht, Engelchen?", riss sie Racers Stimme aus ihren chaotischen Gedanken. Sie klang jedoch nicht hänselnd, sondern besorgt. Sie hatte ihn selten so gehört, doch diese Seite von ihm existierte auch. Angel wollte nicht, dass er sich grosse Sorge machte. Wenn der Punk rausfand, was sie genau für ihn empfand... Nein, daran sollte sie besser nicht denken. Stattdessen sagte sie nur murrend: „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich habe nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen."

„Nicht mit mir, Sorano. Du kannst zwar sehr gut lügen, doch ich kenne dich lange genug um dies zu erkennen", entgegnete Racer mit fester Stimme. Angel zuckte kurz zusammen. Hatte er gerade ihren wahren Namen genannt? War er wirklich so besorgt? Die ehemaligen Mitglieder von Oracion Seis nannten sich weiterhin bei ihren Kosenamen und Meldy tat dies auch. Nur Jellal benutzte ihre wahren Namen. Gut, Midnight war hier wohl die Ausnahme. Der Illusionsmagier hasste seinen wahren Namen (Macbeth war auch wirklich nicht einfach zu tragen), sodass selbst Jellal ihn Midnight nannte.

„Es... es ist schwer zu erklären", murmelte Angel. Sie bemerkte kaum, wie eine Träne ihre Wange hinunterglitt. Erst als Racer diese wegwischte. Danach presste er sie sachte gegen seine Brust, wie um eine stumme Stütze zu geben. Er kannte zwar den Grund für ihre plötzliche Traurigkeit nicht, doch er fragte nicht weiter und gab ihr einfach einen kleinen Trost.

Angel lächelte. Diese Seite von Racer kannte nur sie und darüber war sie noch glücklich. Wie ein Geheimnis, dass nur sie teilen durften. Kurz vergass sie ihre Unsicherheit und schaltete ihre Gedanken aus. Sie wollte jetzt nur seine Nähe geniessen.

 **Xxx**

„Midnight, wach auf."

Der Gothic wich erschrocken aus dem Schlaf und rieb sich die Augen. Normalerweise konnte man ihn nicht so schnell aufwecken, doch Meldy war diesbezüglich eine Ausnahme. Sie schaffte es immer wieder geschickt, ihn aus dem Schlaf zu reissen. Und Midnight wäre ein Lügner wenn er sagen würde, dass er dies nicht mochte. Das Gegenteil war der Fall.

„Ich weiss zwar, dass du erst in der Nacht wirklich wach bist, jedenfalls wenn du ausschlafen kannst. Doch vergiss nicht, dass Jellal uns eine Aufgabe gestellt hat", sagte die Pinkhaarige, doch unpassend zu ihren Worten klang sie gelassen und lächelte sogar.

Midnight lächelte zurück und versuchte mal ein wenig wach zu bleiben. Er und Meldy waren auf einem Hügelchen neben der Lichtung gegangen, um eine etwas bessere Aussicht auf dem Wald zu haben. Schliesslich trieb die dunkle Gilde Invisible Heart hier in der Nähe ihr Unwesen. Etwas an dieser Gilde war anders als sonst. Man wusste nur ganz wenig über sie, ausser dass die Mitglieder manchmal ziemlich verschwommen aussahen. Damals, während dem hohen Zeitalter der Baram-Allianz war Invisible Heart eine Gefolgsgilde von Grimoire Heart gewesen. Doch da jetzt die drei grossen dunklen Gilden nicht mehr existierten (schon erstaunlich, dass gleich Fairy Tail alle drei dem Erdboden gleichgemacht hat), hatte es eine Art Machtkrieg zwischen den dunklen Gilden angefangen. Jede von ihnen wollte auf einem vakanten Sitz der Baram-Allianz sitzen um somit eine grosse Macht im Reich der dunklen Magier zu werden.

Es kam zu Kämpfen zwischen den zahlreichen dunklen Gilden, man konnte wirklich sagen, dass sie sich gegenseitig ausrotteten. Zwar half es ein wenig an der Arbeit von Crime Sorciere und diese Gilden gaben trotz den Machtkämpfe ihre normalen Geschäften nicht auf und ausserdem wurden auch immer wieder neue dunkle Gilden gegründet.

Komischerweise hatte sich Invisible Heart nie in diesem Machtkrieg eingemischt. Man wusste wirklich viel zu wenig über sie und ihre üblichen Geschäften, obwohl Jellal vor allem Mord verdächtigte. Doch das war auch das ganze Wissen, das man über diese Gilde hatte. Manchmal dachte Midnight fast, dass diese Gilde nicht existierte. Doch daran konnte er wirklich schlecht glauben.

Irgendwie hatte Midnight ein Gefühl von Déjà-vu mit dieser Gilde. Klar, er hatte von Invisible Heart gehört, als er noch in Oracion Seis gewesen war. Doch in den letzten Wochen kam er vom Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas kannte, doch er konnte nicht sagen was. Darum hatte er seinen Kameraden nichts gesagt, noch nicht. Er war sich nicht mal sicher ob es stimmte. Und selbst wenn, wenn er nicht wusste was es zwar, würde es ihnen auch nicht weiterhelfen können.

„Ich wünschte, ich wüsste woher dieses Déjà-vu kommt", murmelte er. Meldy sah ihn nur an und drückte seine Hand. Nur ihr hatte er von diesem Gefühl erzählt und er war froh gewesen, diese Sorge doch noch mit jemandem teilen zu können. Ausserdem gab es einen ganz anderen Grund, warum er sich ausgerechnet ihr anvertraut hatte...

„Dieses Gefühl habe ich auch oft mit den dunklen Gilden. Wahrscheinlich kommt es einfach davon weil wir selber einer dunklen Gilde angehört haben, daher kommen uns wohl einige Sachen bekannt vor", erwiderte Meldy, doch ihre Stimme klang nicht so sicher, wie sie es wollte. Sie teilte sein Gefühl, das erkannte er nur zu gut.

Midnight legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um ihre Schulter und Meldy schmiegte sich dankend gegen ihn. Sie redeten gerne miteinander, doch manchmal verstanden sie sich auch ohne Worte. Nie hätte der Illusionsmagier gedacht, dass er mit seiner lastenden Vergangenheit einmal noch so etwas Schönes wie Liebe erfahren würde. Doch es war tatsächlich so gekommen.

Seit er Crime Sorciere beigetreten war, war Midnight von Meldy fasziniert gewesen. Sie war das komplette Gegenteil von ihm und obwohl sie eine ähnliche dunkle Vergangenheit hatten, hatte die Pinkhaarige es geschafft eine glückliche, beinahe lebensfrohe Persönlichkeit zu behalten. Gleichzeitig war sie aber auch weise und ruhig. Man konnte kaum glauben, dass sie früher einer dunklen Gilde angehört hatte und dann noch ausgerechnet Grimoire Heart.

Midnight hätte Meldy deswegen beneiden können, doch stattdessen hatte er sie bewundert. Mit der Zeit merkte er schliesslich, dass er sich in ihr verliebt hatte. Es hatte ihm einige Überwindung und auch Zeit gekostet ihr seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Doch schlussendlich war es ganz einfach gewesen, vor allem als sie ihm gebeichtet hatte, sie würde seine Gefühle teilen.

Ihre Beziehung hielten sie jedoch noch geheim, beide wollten noch etwas Ruhe vor den Hänseleien ihrer Kameraden haben, vor allem jenen von Racer und Angel. Jenen von Cobra vielleicht auch, doch Midnight war sich sicher, dass der Giftdragonslayer von ihrer Beziehung Bescheid wusste. Es war schon erstaunlich, dass er sie bis jetzt noch nicht deswegen zumindest angesprochen hatte.

„Eigentlich sollte Cobra schon längst über uns Bescheid wissen. Mich wundert es, dass er noch nicht mit uns darüber gesprochen hat", murmelte Midnight, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Meldy. Diese kicherte jedoch nur und sagte verschwörerisch: „Normalerweise hätte er es getan. Doch da er vor einem Jahr ja Kinana kennen gelernt hatte, wollte er es wohl lieber lassen."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Midnight mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Ach Midnight... Mit meiner Magie habe ich seit Jahren gelernt die Emotionen der Menschen rauszufinden. Früher war ich auch eher überrascht, dass er uns nicht verraten hat, doch seit Kinana und Erza heute bei uns aufgetaucht sind, habe ich endlich eins und eins zusammen zählen können. Wirklich erstaunlich, dass er ein Jahr lang so ruhig mit seinen Gefühlen umgegangen ist..."

„Du meinst...", hakte Midnight nach, der langsam anfing zu verstehen, was seine Gefährtin damit meinte. Meldy nickte und kicherte: „Genau. Seit er erfahren hat, dass seine Schlange ein hübsches Mädchen ist, scheint er irgendwie eine kleine Schwäche entwickelt zu haben. Darum hat er nichts gesagt, er hat in uns irgendwie erkannt, was er selber haben wollte, allerdings ist es Cobra wohl erst richtig klar geworden, als er Kinana endlich wieder gesehen hatte. Er hat zumindest geahnt, dass es ein Widerspruch für ihn gewesen wäre, hätte er uns über unsere Beziehung ausgelacht. Und du weisst ja besser als ich, dass er es hasst, sobald er sich selber widerspricht, selbst wenn er unsicher ist."

Midnight dachte über Meldys Worte nach. Er konnte sich Cobra schlecht verliebt vorstellen, jedenfalls so wie er selber es mit Meldy war. Doch dies würde sein Schweigen erklären.

Midnight dachte an Kinana. Wie alle anderen hatte er sie auf Anhieb gemocht und es war irgendwie schön gewesen, jemanden aus der Vergangenheit wiederzusehen, selbst wenn sie keine Schlange mehr war. Sie war ihm sehr liebevoll und sanft erschienen, doch gleichzeitig zeigte sie eine gewisse Stärke aus, sobald sie Cobra angesehen hatte.

Midnight lächelte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass die beiden füreinander bestimmt waren. Wie Jellal und Erza, doch sein Master scheint ja immer noch Schwierigkeiten mit seinen Gefühlen für die Rothaarige zu haben. Er wusste wirklich nicht, was er alles verpasste.

„Naja, wenn er mit Kinana sich nicht so blöd benimmt wie Jellal mit Titania, dann freue ich mich für Cobra", sagte der Gothic schliesslich, wusste er doch aus eigener Erfahrung wie es war glücklich verliebt zu sein. Meldy lächelte ihn verliebt an. Sie hatte bemerkt, dass er seine Worte ernst gemeint hatte. In Crime Sorciere hatte Midnight sich eindeutig zu einem besseren Menschen verwandelt. Das machte sie besonders glücklich und sie liebte ihn umso mehr dafür.

„Ich mich auch. Aber genug geredet, wir müssen ja Invisible Heart nicht vergessen", sagte Meldy gut gelaunt, was Midnight ein kleines Lächeln entlockte. Er hatte wirklich Glück von so einer Frau geliebt zu werden. Beide blickten wieder auf den Wald hinab, wachsam wie Wölfe.

Leider schwebte ein wenig Nebel zwischen den Bäumen empor. Zwar nicht viel, doch es genügte um nicht vieles zu sehen. Somit konnten die beiden Magier von Crime Sorciere die verschwommenen Gestalten nicht entdecken, die durch den Nebel schlichen...


	3. Nachtgeständnis

**Nachtgeständnis**

Kinana hatte bemerkt, dass Cobra sich fast unauffällig vom Lager entfernte. Racer und Angel waren noch nicht zurück gekommen vom Holzsuchen, Midnight und Meldy hatten irgendeine Aufgabe bekommen und Erza redete ausgelassen mit Hoteye, während Jellal einfach vor sich hin vegetierte und ins Feuer blickte, ohne es wohl richtig zu sehen. Sicher war er in Gedanken versunken.

Irgendwie hatte Kinana das Gefühl, das etwas ihn bedrückte, doch sie kannte ihn zu wenig um sich vorstellen zu können, welche seine Gedanken waren. Vielleicht hatte es mit Erza zu tun. Als Barkeeperin hatte die Lilahaarige das eine oder andere Gerücht gehört über die Rothaarige und sie war sich fast sicher, dass manchmal der Name des Blauhaarigen gefallen war.

Doch sie kümmerte sich nicht weiter um Jellal, sondern beschloss Cobra zu folgen. Seit dem Wiedersehen hatten sie sich nicht alleine zusammenfinden können und nach all den Neuigkeiten, die sie heute Abend erfahren hatte, wollte Kinana noch mehr als sonst mit ihm reden.

Sicher hatte Cobra sie gehört, mit solchen Ohren wie er hatte. Doch er drehte sich nicht um und ging weiter in den Wald hinein, Kinana dicht auf den Fersen. Erst als sie an einem Bach angekommen waren, drehte er sich endlich zu ihr um. Er sah erschöpft aus, doch in seinem Blick glänzte schwach auch etwas anderes. Wie eine Mischung aus Glück und Trauer.

Kinana trat schweigend zu ihm und legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Wange. So wie damals, bei ihrem Treffen vor einem Jahr. Doch dieses Mal legte Cobra seine eigene Hand auf ihre. Seine Geste erschien ihr zögernd, als ob er nicht daran gewöhnt war. Was vielleicht auch der Fall war. In Oracion Seis, im Gefängnis hatte er sicher keine Zärtlichkeit fühlen können und wahrscheinlich gab es auch in Crime Sorciere selten solche Momente, mit all diesen Kämpfen gegen die dunklen Gilden.

Irgendwie fühlte sich Kinana schuldig. Lange Zeit war sie die Einzige gewesen, die ihn Wärme und Zuneigung hatte geben können. Doch während acht Jahren war sie nicht an Cobras Seite gewesen, nur einmal hatten sie sich wieder gesehen und es hatte nicht genügt. Eigentlich hätte sie an seiner Seite bleiben sollen, sie verstand einfach nicht wie es zu dieser Trennung gekommen war.

„Denk nicht so, du trägst keine Schuld", unterbrach Cobra etwas hart ihre Gedanken. Doch gleichzeitig hatte die Arme um sie gelegt und sie tröstend gegen sich gepresst. Auch diese Geste war zögernd, sicher hatte er es seit Jahren nicht gemacht. Seit der Trennung. Ausserdem machte es einen grossen Unterschied ob man eine Schlange umarmte oder eine junge Frau.

Eine Weile blieben sie einfach da und umarmten sich. Kinana wusste nun sehr wohl, was sie mit Cobra verband. Doch nach dieser jahrelanger Trennung und ihrer Rückverwandlung zu einem Menschen war es für beide klar, dass es nicht so wie früher werden konnte. Wie könnte es auch sein? Sie war keine Schlange mehr und seit acht Jahren Mitglied eben jener Gilde, die den Giftdragonslayer zweimal hinter Gitter gebracht hat. Kein Wunder, dass sie unsicher waren. Es hatte sich so vieles verändert, wie sollten sie die vergangene Freundschaft wieder aufbauen können?

Schliesslich löste sich Cobra von ihr und führte sie zum kleinen Bach, an dessen Ufer sich beide schweigsam hinsetzten.

Seit ihrer Ankunft im Lager von Crime Sorciere war die Sonne endgültig untergegangen und hatte ihren Platz am Himmel dem Mond überlassen. Sein Licht beleuchtete den kleinen Bach und liess ihn silbern glitzern. Es sah so schön aus, dass Kinana unbedingt ihre Füssen ins Wasser baden wollte. Sie zog ihre grüne Stiefel aus und gleich darauf versanken ihre Füsse in den silbernen Bach.

Die Nacht war ziemlich frisch und das Wasser kalt, aber für die Lilahaarige war es erstaunlich angenehm. Es entspannte sie ein wenig von ihren Gedanken, Sorgen und von ihrer Unsicherheit. Cobra liess Kinana derweilen nicht aus den Augen und auf seinen Lippen schlich sich ein kleines, ehrliches Lächeln. Es machte ihn irgendwie glücklich zu sehen, wie etwas der Lilahaarigen Freude bereitete und sei es nur so etwas Einfaches wie die Füsse zu baden.

„Bist du… bist du eigentlich glücklich? In Fairy Tail?", fragte der Dragonslayer schliesslich zögernd. Irgendwie fiel es ihm schwer der Name dieser Gilde auszusprechen. Über die beiden Niederlagen war hinweg gekommen, doch nie über die Trennung mit Cubelios. Kinana. Fairy Tail kümmerte sich sicher gut um sie, doch es war nicht einfach zu akzeptieren, dass seine beste Freundin ausgerechnet bei seinen ehemaligen Feinden untergekommen war.

„Ja, das bin ich", flüsterte Kinana langsam und blickte ihn von der Seite an. In seinem Blick erkannte sie eine Mischung aus Erleichterung und Enttäuschung. Traurig senkte sie den Kopf. Sie ahnte, was dieser Blick bedeutete. Einerseits war er sicher erleichtert zu wissen, dass es ihr gut ging in ihrem neuen Zuhause. Doch er war wohl auch enttäuscht, dass er nicht derjenige war, der ihr dies gegeben hatte in den letzten Jahren, sondern Fairy Tail. Seine ehemaligen Feinde.

Kinana wusste sehr wohl, dass dies nicht der Fall war, doch irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl eine Verräterin zu sein. Fairy Tail war zwar wie eine Familie, doch in gewisser Weise hatte Cobra sie mehr gebraucht als die Feen. Und sie war nicht da gewesen, an seiner Seite.

„Fühl dich nicht so, du hast mich doch nicht verraten. Es ist einfach so passiert, daran kann niemand etwas ändern", unterbrach der Dragonslayer scharf ihre Gedanken, die er sicher wahrgenommen hatte. Sein harter Tonfall liess Kinana leicht zusammen zucken, doch gleichzeitig legte er seine Hand auf ihre, was sie rasch wieder beruhigte.

„Weisst du… so glücklich ich in Fairy Tail auch bin, nie hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt auch da zu sein, wo ich wirklich hingehöre", hauchte sie schliesslich und liess wieder den Kopf senken. Cobra fragte nicht nach, sah sie einfach abwartend an.

„Ich... Ich habe versucht ein neues Leben zu beginnen, da ich mich sowieso an nichts erinnern konnte. Doch genau das war das Problem! Ich habe keine Erinnerungen an meine Kindheit, an alles was vorher gewesen war. Es war so, als ob mein Leben abgeschnitten wäre und nicht neu anfangen könnte. Und dann hatte ich noch dieses Gefühl, nie da zu sein wo ich eigentlich sollte. Ich wusste bis heute Abend nicht, was das zu bedeuten hatte."

Die Lilahaarige brach ab und begann leise zu weinen. Noch nie hatte sie all diese Sachen jemanden sagen können und nun brachte der Gedanke an ihre Jahre in Fairy Tail noch zum Weinen. Sie bereute nie ein Mitglied von Fairy Tail geworden zu sein, doch gleichzeitig konnte sie nicht umhin sich schuldig zu fühlen, nie für Cobra da gewesen zu sein.

Der Dragonslayer legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. Mit weinenden Mädchen kam er nicht klar. Angel hatte schliesslich nie geweint, jedenfalls nie vor ihren Kameraden, und Meldy war ebenfalls keine Heulsuse.

Kinana war aber nicht schuldig, dass sie nicht an seiner Seite gewesen war in all den Jahren. Warum hätte sie es auch sein sollen? Durch ihre Amnesie konnte sie sich nicht an ihn erinnern. Cobra konnte ihr einfach nicht böse sein, auch wenn es wehtat, dass sie sich nicht mehr an ihn erinnerte. Ausserdem, wäre sie weiterhin als Schlange verflucht geblieben, wäre sie mit ihm geblieben? Im Nachhinein war er froh, dass Kinana wieder ein Mensch geworden war.

Doch ihre Beziehung zueinander änderte sich dadurch ebenfalls und Cobra wusste nicht, was er davon halten sollte. Unwillkürlich musste er an ihre Gedanken denken, die er vorhin beim Abendessen aufgeschnappt hatte. Seine Wangen erröteten leicht. Von Liebe hatte er keine Ahnung und die Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich schon als Schlange in ihm verliebt gewesen war, machte die Sache für ihn überhaupt nicht einfacher. Konnte er sich wirklich in Kinana verlieben? War er es vielleicht schon? Sie war doch nun ein Mensch und in dieser Form war sie fast eine Fremde für ihn!

Andererseits, seit dem kurzen Wiedersehen vor einem Jahr konnte Cobra nie aufhören an Kinana zu denken. Mit der Zeit hatte er gemerkt, dass der Gedanke an ihr sein Herz immer schneller schlagen liess. Immer musste er sich fragen, wie es ihr wohl ging, ob sie glücklich war. Er machte sich immer Sorgen, dass gewisse Menschen ihr etwas antun könnten, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Und der Gedanke, dass andere Männer ihr vielleicht den Hof machten, machte ihn besonders wütend.

Fühlte es sich so an, wenn man verliebt war? Wie man Mädchen verführte, zumindest Fremde, das wusste Cobra, er hatte es manchmal gemacht. Während der Zeit der ersten Oracion Seis, als er noch ein arroganter Dummkopf gewesen war. Spass gemacht hatte es ihm aber nie wirklich, also hatte er mit der Zeit damit aufgehört.

Doch Liebe? Damit war er ein totaler Anfänger, obwohl er gleich drei Paare vor den Augen hatte. Jellal und Erza waren heftig ineinander verliebt, nur ein naiver Dummkopf würde dies nicht erkennen. Cobra fragte sich wirklich, was seinem Master daran hinderte sich endlich mit Titania auszusprechen. Auch Racer und Angel hatten Schwierigkeiten mit ihren Gefühlen zueinander. Beide waren zu stur und stolz, um überhaupt den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Seine einzigen Bekannten, die damit wundervoll klarkamen, waren Midnight und Meldy. Da sie ihre Beziehung noch geheim hielten, wusste nur er davon. Immer wieder bemerkte die heimlich ausgetauschten Blicke, die Finger die sich leicht berührten. Er hörte ihre Gekicher und Gespräche, wenn die beiden sich alleine in den Wald zurückzogen. Ab und zu hörte er auch eindeutige Geräusche aus gewissen Verstecken, doch dann wandte er sich sofort wieder ab.

Ihm wunderte es selber, dass er sie noch nicht damit aufgezogen hatte. Doch eigentlich kannte er die Erklärung. Immer wenn Midnight und Meldy ansah, musste er sofort an Kinana denken. Manchmal ertappte er sich dabei, wie Meldy vor seinem inneren Auge sich in die schöne Lilahaarige verwandelte und er selber plötzlich an Midnights Stelle stand.

Vielleicht hätte er Hoteye darüber fragen sollen. Doch dessen Lobreden über Liebe nervten ihn, das wollte er sich nicht antun.

„Erik?", riss ihn eine sanfte aus seinen Gedanken. Kinana sah ihn fragend an und hatte eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt. Mist, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie tief er in seine Gedanken versunken war. Kinana sah ihn einfach an und er konnte nicht anderes tun als sie anzustarren. Das Mondlicht liess ihre blasse Haut strahlend glänzen, ihr dunkles lilafarbenes Haar wirkte fast schwarz in der Nacht. In ihren smaragdgrünen Augen sah er Sorge um ihn und Zuneigung. Und ein anderes Gefühl, dass eindeutig tiefer ging als Freundschaft. Sie war wirklich das schönste und liebevollste Mädchen, das ihm jemals begegnet war. Cobra ertappte sich sogar dabei, dass er sie als Mensch viel schöner fand als in Schlangenform. Zwar fragte er sich, wie er sich in sie verlieben konnte, obwohl er sie nicht mehr so gut kannte wie früher. Doch er verstand sehr gut, warum er sich in sie verliebt hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Kinana besorgt. Irgendetwas schien ihm zu belasten, doch sie wusste nicht was es war. Sie hoffte allerdings, dass er es ihr sagen würde, dass er sich ihr anvertrauen würde. Schliesslich war sie doch seine Freundin. Oder war es nun anders? Hatte die Trennung und ihre Rückverwandlung zu einem Menschen sie beide entfremdet? Sie hoffte es nicht und selbst wenn, dann könnten sie doch einen Neuanfang machen. Kinana wollte, dass Cobra wieder Teil von ihrem Leben war und nicht mehr nur eine Stimme in ihren Gedanken.

„Nein, nicht unbedingt...", murmelte Cobra und wand den Kopf ab. Er sah den Bach an, die Bäume, den Mond, nur nicht sie. Sollte er Kinana ansehen, würde ihn das mehr durcheinander bringen als er eh schon war. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er es formulieren konnte. Schliesslich sagte er vorsichtig: „Du weisst doch... dass unsere Beziehung nie dieselbe mehr sein wird."

„Ich weiss", flüsterte Kinana. „Nach allem, was uns passiert ist, kann man auch nicht etwas anderes erwarten. Aber das sollte nicht heissen, dass wir uns gegenseitig nichts mehr bedeuten. Wir könnten doch... von vorne anfangen?"

„Von vorne?", fragte Cobra und klang dabei härter als beabsichtigt. Kinana zuckte zusammen. Wollte er es etwa nicht? Wollte er... nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben? Nein, an diese Option wollte sie lieber gar nicht denken. Es war einfach unmöglich.

„Ich habe es nicht so gemeint", murrte der Giftdragonslayer. Er bereute so mit ihr geredet zu haben. „Ich glaube... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass ein Neuanfang funktionieren wird. Als Schlange warst du meine beste Freundin und ich fände es wirklich schön, wenn es wieder so sein könnte. Nur... du bist jetzt ein Mensch und... meine Gefühle gehen irgendwie weit über Freundschaft hinaus."

Dieses Geständnis kam so überraschend für Kinana, dass sie zu keinen anderen Worte mehr fähig war. Sie starrte ihn einfach mit offenem Mund an und der Dragonslayer sah ihr ebenfalls ganz tief in die Augen. Ein schwacher Wind blies durch die Bäume und durch ihre Haare, doch die beiden bemerkten ihn kaum, genauso wenig wie die kleinen Nebelschwaden, die ein wenig weiter durch die Bäumen schlichen und das kalte Wasser des Baches. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an, als ob sie in den Augen des anderen das suchten, was sie selber schon empfanden.

„Du weisst doch... dass ich nicht immer bei dir sein kann. Ich bin ein Flüchtling, der Rat würde mich liebend gern wieder hinter Gitter sehen wollen. Vor allem habe ich viele Verbrechen begangen und deiner jetzigen Gilde habe ich zweimal schon Leid zugefügt. Wahrscheinlich sieht Fairy Tail in mir immer noch einen Erzfeind. Sie werden es nicht so schnell gut heissen mich an deiner Seite zu sehen, auch wenn ich nun die Seiten gewechselt habe. Wird es für dich gehen?", fragte Cobra schliesslich nach einer Weile. Eine neue Entschlossenheit glänzte in seinen Augen.

„Damit kann ich klarkommen", lächelte Kinana. „Du weisst, dass du Fehler begangen hast und es ist mutig von dir nicht vor den Konsequenzen zu fliehen. Ich verzeihe dir. Und was Fairy Tail angeht... darüber können wir auch später reden. Ich bin einfach glücklich, dass du wieder ein Teil von meinem Leben bist. Und ich von deinem."

Mit diesen Worten rutschte sie näher an ihm und legte zaghaft ihre Lippen auf seine. Wenn er davon überrascht war, so zeigte er es nicht und erwiderte den Kuss. Dieser dauerte nicht lange, doch kaum hatten sie sich voneinander gelöst, packte Cobra die junge Frau und zog sie auf seinem Schoss. Bevor Kinana etwas sagen konnte, küsste er sie wieder, dieses Mal etwas stärker.

Die Lilahaarige schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte sich noch mehr gegen ihn. Nie hatte sie das Gefühl so glücklich gewesen zu sein wie in diesem Augenblick. Plötzlich jedoch spürte sie wie Cobra sich verspannte und den Kuss abrupt beendete. Allerdings behielt er sie fest in seinen Armen. Misstrauisch sah der Dragonslayer sich um. Kinana bekam ein ungutes Gefühl.

„Was ist los, Erik? Hast du was gehört?"

„Wir sind nicht allein..."

 **Xxx**

Als Racer und Angel mit ihrem Holz zurückgekommen waren, verlor Erza allmählich die Geduld. Jellal versuchte weiterhin angestrengt sie zu ignorieren. So konnte es nicht weitergehen, die Rüstungsmagierin hatte genug von dieser angespannten Situation zwischen ihnen. Jellal machte sich damit einfach lächerlich, was sie sogar an einigen Blicken seiner Gildenkameraden gut erkennen konnte.

„Jellal, wir haben zu reden!", sagte sie in dem Tonfall, mit dem sie sonst Gray und Natsu Angst einflösste sobald sie sich prügelten. Endlich sah der Blauhaarige sie an. Er sah zwar bei weitem nicht so ängstlich aus wie ihre beiden idiotischen Teamkameraden, doch man sah ihm an, dass er sich nicht wohl fühlte mit dem, was sicher folgen würde. Erza wartete jedoch auf keine Antwort, stattdessen packte sie ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich in den Wald, unter der neugierigen Blicke der drei anderen. Obwohl, Erza hatte das Gefühl ein wenig Mitleid in Angels Augen gesehen zu haben. Aber das war sicher nur Einbildung und Erza war es sowieso egal, was die Mitglieder von Crime Sorciere darüber sagen würden.

Jellal protestierte nicht, er liess sich einfach ziehen. Schliesslich hielten unter einer imposanten Eiche, die leicht vom Mondlicht beleuchtet wurde. Erza liess ihn los und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm. Im schwachen Mondlicht sah sie atemberaubend aus, wenn auch ziemlich wütend. Trotzdem war sie das schönste Wesen, das sich jemals auf seinem Weg befunden hatte.

Der Blauhaarige senkte den Kopf. Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Nicht nach alldem was er ihr und auch den anderen angetan hatte. Was er Simon angetan hatte. Während der Dracheninvasion waren sie ein Team gewesen und dazu noch ein wirklich gutes Team. Doch damit sollte es bleiben. Er hatte zu viele Schuld auf sich geladen. Erza sollte auf dem Pfad des Lichts bleiben, er selber hatte dort keinen Platz. Jellal hatte seine Chance mit ihr verspielt, dass war er sich sicher.

Crime Sorciere würde Fairy Tail immer helfen, um gegen Zeref oder Acnologia zu kämpfen. Oder beiden. Doch er zweifelte, dass die Feen die neuen Mitglieder seiner Gilde akzeptieren werden. Fairy Tail war ihm zwar gut gesinnt, doch gleich fünf Mitglieder der Oracion Seis in Crime Sorciere würden sie sicher nicht als etwas Gutes ansehen, zumindest im Moment.

Und eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Erza? Das war nun unmöglich. Die Chance hatte er verspielt, als Simon gestorben war. Warum hatte er ausgerechnet Simon umgebracht? Er hatte ihn durchschaut und trotzdem war er an seiner Seite geblieben. Simon hatte Erza ebenfalls geliebt und trotzdem hatte er ihr Herz Jellal überlassen. Dabei hätte er ihr Herz mehr verdient!

Der Blauhaarige erinnerte sich noch, dass er Simons Geist gesehen hatte, als er im Etherion gefangen gewesen war und bevor er ohnmächtig wurde. Jellal konnte es haute kaum noch glauben, doch der Braunhaarige hatte ihm verziehen. Dabei wäre Simon würdiger gewesen Erzas Herz zu besitzen und den Blauhaarigen zu hassen. Doch er hatte seinen Freund nie gehasst, trotz allem.

Simon hatte ihm verziehen, wie Erza ihm später ebenfalls verziehen hatte. Doch er? Jellal konnte sich einfach nicht verzeihen. Er hatte Simon umgebracht, Erza schrecklich wehgetan, Sho, Wally und Millianna enttäuscht. Und er hatte die anderen Sklaven nicht befreit, sie hatten weiter arbeiten müssen oder waren zu Verbrecher in dunklen Gilden geworden. Wie Cobra, Midnight, Hoteye, Racer und Angel. Sowie irgendwie auch Kinana, obwohl sie bloss eine Schlange gewesen war und Cobras Haustier.

Traurig senkte Jellal den Kopf. Er wollte nicht, dass Erza sich noch Hoffnungen machte. Nein, es gab keine gemeinsame Zukunft für sie beide. Jellal sah, dass die Rothaarige mit ihm redete, doch er konnte nicht hören. Oder er wollte es nicht. Oder beides.

Ein starker Schmerz auf seiner Wange riss ihn jedoch zurück in die Realität. Verdattert hielt er sich die Wange und sah Erza an, die ihn mit einem fuchsteufelswilden Blick anstarrte. Die Ohrfeige hatte er sicher verdient, doch überrascht war er trotzdem.

„Diese war dafür, dass du mich an diesem Abend immer ignoriert hast", zischte die Rothaarige wütend. Dann hob sie die Hand wieder und schlug ihn hart auf die andere Wange. „Und diese ist für die Lüge mit deiner Verlobte."

Verdattert starrte Jellal sie an. Sie hatte es gewusst, dass die Verlobte nur eine Lüge war? Verdammt. Er war so dumm gewesen sie zu unterschätzen. Wie hätte er in seiner Situation auch eine Verlobte haben können? Er schämte sich so sehr.

„Es tut mir Leid", murmelte er. Es tat ihm wirklich alles Leid. Erza sah einen Augenblick immer noch sehr wütend aus, bevor ihre Züge wieder weicher wurden. Sie liess sich auf das Gras fallen und seufzte: „Mir tut es auch Leid."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Jellal irritiert. Sie hatte keinen Grund sich zu entschuldigen, er hatte unzählige. Er verstand wirklich nicht, was sie damit sagen wollte.

„Ich habe es von Anfang an gewusst, Jellal. Ich habe gewusst, dass diese Geschichte mit deiner Verlobten nicht wahr sein konnte. Es tut mir aber Leid, dass ich es dir vorwerfe. Ich habe dir schliesslich deswegen schon verziehen, wie für vieles andere auch. Es ist wirklich schrecklich von mir, dir noch wegen dieser Lüge zu beschuldigen, obwohl ich es dir nicht übelnehme."

Sie hatte es gewusst, dass es eine Lüge gewesen war... und hatte es ihm damals schon verziehen. Jellal konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Trotzdem hätte es ihn nicht überraschen sollen. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass unter dieser Rüstung und dieser Härte ein liebevolles Herz schlug. Seufzend liess sich Jellal ebenfalls aufs Gras fallen. Dies war ein Grund mehr, warum er Erza nicht würdig war.

„Wie kannst du mir bloss verzeihen?", flüsterte er traurig. Er getraute sich nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen, dass würde ihm nur noch mehr wehtun. Der Blauhaarige blickte auch nicht auf, als Erza seine Hand nahm und sie ganz fest presste.

„Du bist viel zu hart mit dir. Denkst du wirklich, dass Simon es gewollt hätte, dass du dich immer noch für seinen Tod schuldig fühlst? Und für alles andere auch? Ich bin sicher, dass er dich nie gehasst hatte, obwohl er mich liebte. Er hätte nie gewollt, dass du dich noch an deine Schuld festkrallst. Ich will es nicht und deine Gildenkameraden auch nicht."

Jellal schaffte es nicht etwas zu sagen, aber dieses Mal fand er den Mut sie anzusehen. Der Blick, den sie ihm schenkte, war so liebevoll, dass sofort wieder beschämt zu Boden blickte.

„Ich habe mit Hoteye gesprochen und auch ein wenig mit den anderen. Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, sie sind dir dankbar, dass sie in deiner Gilde sein können und die Chance haben bessere Menschen zu werden. Doch sie machen sich auch Sorgen um dich, eben weil du dir selbst deine Taten nicht verzeihen kannst. Und auch, dass du mit mir nicht klar kommst. Genau darüber will ich mit dir reden, wir können so nicht weiter machen. In dem wir uns gegen unsere Gefühle füreinander wehren, machen wir uns selber weh. Simon hätte es gewollt, dass wir es akzeptieren. Und ich will es auch, von ganzem Herzen."

Jellal starrte sie baff an. Sie gab ihm eindeutig die Chance mit ihr zusammen zu sein! War ihr denn überhaupt klar, welche Risiken, welche Schmerzen damit verbunden war? Es gab in ihrer Gilde oder auch sonst in anderen noch Männer, die Erza mehr verdient hätten als er?

„Dir ist doch klar, dass wir nie glücklich sein werden, oder?", fragte er langsam, ohne jedoch ihre Hand loszulassen. Wenn es so weiter ging, würde er seine selbstgezogene Grenze selbst überschreiten und danach würde es kein Zurück geben.

„Nie glücklich? So sehe ich das nicht. Wir werden unglücklich sein nicht immer zusammen sein zu können, das stimmt. Aber immer wenn wir uns wiedersehen, werden wir glücklich sein. Diese Momente werden sicher selten sein, dafür aber umso wertvoller. Und ich will dies erleben, Jellal, mit dir. Ich könnte mir kein anderer Mann ausser dir vorstellen, der mein Herz gehören sollte. Es gehört dir sowieso schon lange. Jellal, du gehörst gar nicht mehr der Dunkelheit, wenn auch nicht dem Licht. Du gehörst der Dämmerung an, genau wie Meldy, Midnight und den anderen. Ihr bleibt versteckt, aber ihr kämpft für das Gute. Ich will euch helfen, weiterhin dem Weg des Lichts zu folgen. Aber vor allem will ich dir helfen können. Bitte Jellal, gib mir diese Gelegenheit."

Lautlose Tränen tauchten in Jellals Augen auf. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass sie ihm die Chance gab sie zu lieben. Eigentlich hatte sie es ihm schon lange gegeben, doch er hatte sich immer dagegen gewehrt. Jetzt konnte er es nicht mehr und er merkte, dass er es auch nicht mehr wollte. Unwillkürlich musste er an seine Kameraden denken, nein, seine Freunde, die sich um ihn Sorgen machten. Meldy, Angel, Racer, Midnight, Hoteye und Cobra. Und sogar Kinana. Sie hatten sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht und wollten, dass er glücklich wurde. Er konnte sie einfach nicht enttäuschen.

Der Wind blies sachte durch die Bäume und durch ihre Haare, während die beiden Liebenden sich anstarrten. Erza blickte ihn hoffnungsvoll an und Jellal wollte nicht mehr den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen, den er immer verursacht hatte.

Zögerlich begann er sich ihrem Gesicht zu nähern, doch kurz davor erstarrte er wieder. War das überhaupt richtig? War sie sich überhaupt sicher dabei, ausgerechnet ihn zu wollen? Wahrscheinlich wäre er wieder zurückgegangen, wenn er nicht Simon hinter sich gespürt hätte. Zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, sein alter Freund wäre hinter ihm präsent, würde ihn anspornen weiter zu gehen. Jellal hatte das Gefühl, eine grosse Hand würde ihn nach vorne zu Erza stossen. Dieses Mal schloss er glücklich die Augen.

Doch kaum hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, hörten sie Cobras erschrockene Stimme durch den Wald rufen: „ALARM!"


	4. Kampf der Illusionen

**Kampf der Illusionen**

Der Nebel wurde immer intensiver, Jellal hatte sogar das Gefühl blasse Gestalten darin zu entdecken, allerdings schienen sie nicht angreifen zu wollen. Noch nicht. Erza und er rannten weiter, bis sie wieder zum Lagerplatz gelangten. Hoteye, Racer und Angel hatten sich schon in Kampfposition gestellt, Cobra und Kinana kamen ihrerseits aus dem Wald angerannt.

„Kann mir vielleicht jemand erklären, warum diese Bastarde uns nicht angreifen?", fragte Racer gereizt. Jellal drehte sich zu Cobra um, in der Hoffnung er hätte in den Gedanken ihrer Gegner etwas gehört, was dieses Verhalten erklären könnte. Doch zu seiner Überraschung schüttelte der Giftdragonslayer den Kopf. Sein Freund schien irgendwie ratlos und besorgt zu sein.

„Ich habe es versucht, aber irgendwie geht es einfach nicht. Sie blockieren ihre Gedanken nicht, aber… es scheint, als ob sie an nichts denken. Ich höre keine Emotionen, keinen Schmerz, nur die Bewegungen ihrer Körper. Es ist fast so, als ob wir es nicht mit Menschen zu tun hätten", erklärte Cobra seinen verdutzten Kameraden.

Seine Worte bereiteten Jellal grosse Sorgen. Mit was für einen Gegner hatten sie bloss zu tun? Warum dachten sie an nichts? Warum schienen, jedenfalls nach Cobra, keine Emotionen und keinen Schmerz zu empfinden? Wurden die Mitglieder von Invisible Heart bei ihrem Eintritt einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen? Handelte es sich überhaupt um Menschen? Und warum nahmen sie sich Zeit um Crime Sorciere anzugreifen? Wahrscheinlich um ihre Nerven anzuspannen. Je nervöser er und seine Freunde wurden, desto verletzlicher wurden sie für ihre Feinde. Diese Tatsache war ein Hinweis darauf, dass Invisible Heart noch gefährlicher war als er bis jetzt angenommen hatte.

Schnell liess Jellal den Blick umher schweifen. Alle Anwesenden waren kampfbereit, Erza hatte sogar ihre Rüstung der Feenkönigin erscheinen lassen. Doch er bemerkte, dass zwei fehlten. Midnight und Meldy waren noch nicht zurück…

„Wo sind Midnight und Meldy?", fragte er besorgt. Der Gothic war ihm im vergangenen Jahr zu einem wahren, treuen Freund geworden und seit Ultears Verschwinden fühlte er sich verpflichtet sich um die Pinkhaarige zu kümmern.

„Die haben doch Wache halten müssen! Warum haben sie uns nicht gewarnt?", rief Angel, bereit einen ihrer Engelswesen herbei zu rufen.

„Ich kann die beiden hören, sie rufen in Gedanken um Hilfe. Sie sind bereits in einem Kampf verwickelt und können nicht fort kommen", antwortete Cobra ihr und zeigte in Richtung Norden, wo er seine beiden Kameraden vernommen hatte. Tatsächlich hörte es sich wage so an, als ob aus dieser Richtung Geräusche eines Kampfes zu hören waren. Jellal nickte und sagte dann: „Jemand muss ihnen helfen! Ohne Unterstützung werden Midnight und Meldy nicht fertig werden. Der Nebel wird immer intensiver, wahrscheinlich sind bereits weitere Mitglieder von Invisible Heart angekommen."

„Ich werde gehen. Mit meiner Magie kann ich Midnight und Meldy am schnellsten erreichen", schlug Racer vor. Jellal nickte zustimmend, das war die beste Möglichkeit. Der Schnelligkeitsmagier wollte gerade losrennen, als jemand noch rasch sein Handgelenk packte. Verwundert drehte er sich zu Angel um, die ihn mit besorgtem Blick anschaute.

„Sawyer… bitte komm lebend zurück", flüsterte sie nur. Racer nickte nur, ihre Sorge rührte ihn sehr. Er hoffte auch Angel lebend wiederzusehen, hatten sie doch noch einiges zwischen ihnen, das noch geklärt werden sollte. Fast hätte er ihr tröstend einen Kuss auf die Stirn gedrückt, doch dazu hatte er keine Zeit. Midnight und Meldy brauchten ihn. Stattdessen streichelte eine Sekunde lang ihre Wange, bevor er im nächsten Augenblick in den Wald verschwand.

Angel unterdrückte den Wunsch ihre Wange zu berühren, auch wenn diese eine Geste ihr sehr viel bedeutete. Stattdessen gesellte sie sich sofort zu ihren Kampfgefährten, die alle schon in Kampfpositionen standen. Kaum war auch sie wieder bereit zu kämpfen, kam der Nebel schon auf sie zugeschossen, wie ein strahlend weisser Tsunami.

 **Xxx**

Midnight wurde von seinem Gegner zu Boden gedrückt. Der weisshaarige Mann versuchte seine Hände auf den Hals des Schwarzhaarigen zu legen, doch dieser stiess ihn dank seinem Reflector wieder von ihm runter und stand blitzschnell wieder auf.

Die Magier von Invisible Heart hatten Meldy und ihn überraschend angegriffen. Wegen dem Nebel hatten sie ihre Gegner nicht sofort bemerken können, doch kaum hatte seine Freundin misstrauisch bemerkt, dass der Nebel leicht zu leuchten anfing, waren sie schon von den Feinden umzingelt worden. Midnight versuchte sich ganz auf den Kampf zu konzentrieren, wobei er in Gedanken immer wieder nach Hilfe rief. Cobra würde sie beide sicher hören.

Noch nie hatte der Gothic solche Gegner zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie alle sahen irgendwie gleich aus. Gleiche weisse Haare, dieselbe helle Haut und die hellgrauen Augen, die ihn leblos anstarrten. Zudem trugen sie alle einen weissen Kimono.

Obwohl alle verschiedene Gesichtszüge besassen und man erkennen konnte, wer ein Mann, wer eine Frau war, so hatte Midnight das Gefühl nicht gegen Menschen zu kämpfen, sondern gegen Maschinen oder… vielleicht sogar Illusionen.

Dieser Gedanke war dem Schwarzhaarigen gekommen, als er versuchte hatte einem Gegner mit einer seiner Illusionen in Schrecken zu versetzen. Doch dies hatte anscheinend keine Wirkung auf den Mann gemacht, nicht mal mit den Wimpern hatte er gezuckt. Allerdings schien Midnights Reflector Wirkung zu zeigen, auch wenn seine Gegner keinen Schmerz zu empfinden schienen.

Der Gothic konnte aber auch ohne Magie gegen seine Gegner antreten, jedenfalls nur um sie kurz ausser Gefecht zu setzen. Er warf sich voller Wucht auf den Mann von vorhin und stiess ihn so fest wie er konnte von sich weg, damit dieser den kleinen Hügel hinab rollte.

Sofort drehte er sich zu Meldy um, die es gleich mit zwei Frauen zu tun hatte. Leider schienen die beiden genauso emotionslos und unempfindlich wie ihr Kollege zu sein. Meldys Magie zeigte zwar körperliche Wirkung und ihre Schwerter machten eine gute Arbeit, doch obwohl die Mitglieder von Invisible Heart getroffen wurden, schienen sie einfach keine Schmerzen zu fühlen. Keine einzige Emotion funkelte in ihren hellgrauen Augen.

Plötzlich war der Mann von vorhin wieder auf den Hügel gekommen und presste Midnights Gesicht zu Boden. Der Angriff kam so plötzlich, dass der Illusionsmagier gar nicht dazu gekommen war überhaupt an seinem Reflector zu denken. Er wehrte sich, warf den Mann sogar wieder um, doch dieser hatte Midnight sofort wieder in einem Klammergriff gezogen. Kam es ihm nur so vor oder schienen die Hände seines Gegners schwerer zu werden und sich wie Stahl anzufühlen.

Ein Schrei liess Midnight wieder zu Meldy blicken. Mit Entsetzen musste er mit ansehen, wie eine der beiden Frauen seine Freundin zu Boden riss, Gesicht gegen Erde. Die andere Gegnerin liess unter ihrem Kimono einen Morgenstern erscheinen. Wie konnte sie mit dieser Waffe so flink kämpfen und gehen? Und wie überhaupt hatte dieser Morgenstern unter ihrem Kleid gepasst?

Diese Fragen nützten ihn auch nicht viel, denn die Frau schwang ihre Waffe über ihrem Kopf umher, in der klaren Absicht damit auf Meldys Rücken zu schlagen. Die Pinkhaarige wehrte sich wie eine Wildkatze und versuchte sich aus dem Griff der anderen Gegnerin zu befreien, doch diese liess nicht locker. Sie zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper und verzog das Gesicht nicht ein einziges Mal, während Meldy gegen sie trat und sich sonst wie verteidigte.

Midnight konnte dies einfach nicht zulassen. Er liebte Meldy innig, er musste sie irgendwie retten, doch wie? Sein Gegner hielt ihn immer fester und er konnte sich immer weniger darauf konzentrieren seine Magie einzusetzen. Wenn er nur eine Illusion, einen Albtraum auf die beiden werfen konnte! Doch erstens würde Midnight auch damit Meldy treffen und das konnte er ihr nicht antun. Ausserdem waren diese Magier von Invisible Heart allem Anschein nach emotionslos, was sollte dann eine angsteinflössende Illusion schon gegen sie machen können?

Plötzlich fiel die Frau mit dem Morgenstern mit voller Wucht zu Boden. Eine Sekunde später liess die andere Gegnerin Meldy los und schon im nächsten Augenblick wurde Midnight von den schweren Stahlhänden seines Gegners befreit. Bevor er überhaupt verstehen konnte, was los gewesen war, ertönte eine wohlbekannte Stimme neben ihm: „Früher hätte ich gesagt, du wärst schwächer geworden, aber heute bin ich eher der Meinung, wir haben es mit ungewohnten, starken Gegner zu tun."

„Racer, noch nie war ich so froh gewesen dich zu sehen!", lachte Meldy voller Erleichterung, hatte jedoch Schwierigkeiten sich aufzusetzen. Midnight kniete sofort neben ihr und betastete liebevoll ihre Arme und Schultern. Dabei ignorierte er Racers überraschten Blick. Es war ihm egal, ob man nun seine Beziehung mit Meldy erfuhr oder nicht, das war nun vollkommen unwichtig!

Die Pinkhaarige hatte einige Schürfungen und einen ziemlich grossen blauen Fleck am rechten Arm, da wo die eine Frau sie festgeklammert hatte. Doch ansonsten war sie wohlauf, dem Himmel sei Dank. Midnight half ihr wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und gesellte sich dann zu Racer, der sich den wieder aufgestandenen Gegnern entgegen stellte.

„Muss man beim Eintritt in Invisible Heart einen Besuch beim Schönheitschirurgen abstatten oder warum sehen sie alle gleich aus?", fragte der Schnelligkeitsmagier sichtlich genervt. Wie vorhin beim Lager liessen sich die Gegner nun Zeit bevor sie angriffen und Geduld war noch nie Racers Stärke gewesen. Er hätte gerne einen Überraschungsangriff gemacht wie vorhin, doch da die drei Magier von Invisible Heart jene von Crime Sorciere nicht aus den Augen liessen (langsam wurden die immer offenen Augen unheimlich), waren sie wohl auf alles vorbereitet.

„Ich würde zwar eher auf Gehirnwäsche tippen, doch selbst da passt die Emotionslosigkeit in ihren Blicken nicht rein", erwiderte Meldy, die sich zu ihren Kameraden stellte.

„Vorhin habe ich gedacht es wäre eine Illusion, doch ich bin mir dabei nicht ganz sicher. Irgendetwas ist hier faul", fügte Midnight hinzu. Irgendetwas irritierte ihn, jede Sekunde wurde dieses Gefühl stärker und er wusste immer noch nicht was es war. Wieder hatte er dieses Gefühl von Déjà-Vu, doch er kam einfach nicht darauf was es war.

„Illusion? Du bist doch der Experte hier! Aber es kann einfach keine Illusion sein, denn diese Typen waren… man konnte sie anfassen, sie konnten uns wehtun! Das kann doch keine Illusion sein", entgegnete Racer, doch nach einem Blick auf seinem Freund wurde er ziemlich unsicher.

Midnight ignorierte ihn jedoch und überlegte halblaut vor sich hin: „Wenn man von einer normalen Illusion ausgeht, müssen unsere Gegner eigentlich wahre Menschen sein, doch ihre Emotionslosigkeit passt eindeutig nicht dazu. Egal wie kalt man ist, man zeigt immer Gefühle, eine Person vielleicht mehr als eine andere. Würde es sich vielleicht um…"

Als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, schlug er sich gegen die Stirn. Was für ein Dummkopf er doch war, warum war er nicht früher darauf gekommen? Deswegen hatte er dieses Déjà-Vu! Er hatte doch in seiner Kindheit nicht alle Arten von Illusionsmagien studiert, nur um sie wieder zu vergessen. Hier konnte sich es nur um eine Art dichte Illusionsmagie handeln…

Sofort stürzte er sich auf den Mann, der ihn vorhin in einen solchen Klammergriff gehalten hatte. Unter den überraschten Blicken seiner beiden Kameraden schlug Midnight ganz fest in die Brust des Illusionsgegners, an der Stelle wo sich eigentlich das Herz befinden sollte. Wie erwartet ging die Hand durch den Körper hindurch und fasste das falsche Herz der Illusion. Sofort fing der Mann zu glänzen an, seine Dichte wurde schwächer und schliesslich löste er sich in Luft auf. Nur glitzernder weisser Staub blieb von ihm übrig und er verschwand auch sofort, wie vom Winde verweht.

„Was zum...", murmelte Racer, als er sah wie der glitzernde Staub verschwand. Auch Meldy blickte irritiert auf dieses Phänomen. Gerne hätte sie Midnight nach einer Erklärung gefragt, doch zwei Gegner waren immer noch hier und zuerst mussten die beseitigt werden.

Wie Midnight vorhin schlug auch sie gegen die Brust von einer der beiden Frauen, direkt auf Herzhöhe. Meldy schrie kurz erschrocken auf, als auch ihre Hand durch den Körper ihrer Gegnerin glitt. Es fühlte sich irgendwie an wie kaltes Wasser, auch wenn ihre Hand erstaunlicherweise trocken blieb. Auch sie griff nach etwas, was wohl das Herz sein sollte. Kaum hatte die Pinkhaarige dies angerührt, verschwand die Frau auf die gleiche Weise wie ihr Kollege vorhin.

Racer sah zwischen seinen beiden Kameraden hin und her, er schien die Welt nicht mehr zu verstehen. Auch wenn es verschiedene Magien gab und es viel brauchte um ihn zu überraschen oder gar zu schockieren, dieser Anblick hatte es doch geschafft ihn sprachlos zu machen. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und im nächsten Augeblick verschwand auch die letzte Gegnerin in Form von glitzernder Staub, der wie vom Wind verweht wurde.

Einen Moment lang blieben die drei Magier von Crime Sorciere einfach hier stehen, als ob sie gerade aus einem bösen Traum erwacht wären. Als ob diese drei Mitglieder von Invisible Heart nie existiert hätten. Schliesslich drehte sich Racer zu Midnight um und fragte ihn ziemlich genervt: „Könntest du uns jetzt bitte erklären, was hier gerade passiert ist?"

Midnight wusste nicht, wie er dichte Illusionsmagie kurz und bündig erklären sollte. Dies war eine alte Magie, die viel Konzentration, Ausdauer und Kraft beanspruchte, sowie eine hohe, fast lebhafte Fantasie. Selten waren die Magier die dies erreichen konnten und ihm war momentan niemand bekannt, der dichte Illusionsmagie beherrschen konnte.

Schnell dachte er an die Bücher und Texte, die er über dieses Thema gelesen und gelernt hatte, bevor er langsam antwortete: „Wegen der Tatsache, dass wir unsere Feinde anfassen und irgendwie verletzten konnten, bin ich nicht sofort auf diese Idee gekommen. Aber es kann sich nur um dichte Illusionsmagie handeln, eine andere Erklärung habe ich nicht."

„Dichte... Illusionsmagie?", fragte Meldy stirnerunzelnd nach. Auch Racer machte ein fragendes Gesicht. Midnight seufzte und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden: „Es gibt verschiedene Arten von Illusionsmagien. Und jene, die dichte Illusionen erstellen können, gehören zu den stärksten davon. Schliesslich glaubt der Gegner dann, dass die Illusion wirklich wahr ist, weil er es anfassen kann und die Schmerzen spürt, die ihm angetan werden können."

„Doch warum hatten einige unserer Attacken Wirkung auf diese... Wesen?", fragte Meldy, deren kein besseres Wort in den Sinn kam.

„Attacken und Magien, die auf Gefühle beruhen, können keine Wirkung zeigen, da diese Illusionen... eben nicht echt sind. Aber weil ihre Körper sozusagen dennoch fest sind, haben Attacken, die äusserlich verletzen können, auch eine kleine Wirkung auf sie. Obwohl diese Illusionen keinen Schmerz fühlen können. Die Verletzungen, die sie uns allerdings zufügen, sind real trotz allem und werden auch dann bleiben, wenn die Illusionen verschwinden."

Midnight drehte sich um und betrachtete die Stelle, wo die drei Gegner wenige Minuten vorhin gestanden hatten. Danach sagte er beinahe bewundernd: „Wir haben es sicher mit einem starken Illusionsmagier zu tun. Zwar ist er nicht auf dem höchsten Niveau, da seine Illusionsmenschen von der Basis her gleich aussehen. Einen Menschen ein Aussehen zu geben ist einfach, aber mehreren verschieden aussehen zu lassen, das braucht viel mehr Ausdauer und Konzentration. Aber mächtig ist unser Feind trotzdem. Schliesslich können gleich drei von seinen Illusionen verschiedene Sachen machen und sie haben zumindest verschiedene Gesichtszüge. Entweder haben wir es nur mit einem Mitglied von Invisible Heart zu tun, der uns glauben lassen will, wir hätten es mit der ganzen Gilde zu tun. Oder..."

„Oder Invisible Heart besteht nur aus einer Person, die restlichen Mitglieder sind einfach Illusionen...", beendete Meldy düster seinen Satz. Midnight nickte. Die zweite Option erschien ihm aus irgendeinem Grund schlimmer als die erste...

Einen Schrei liess die drei Magier zusammen zucken. Einen Schrei, der sich stark nach Angel anhörte, was vor allem Racer Angst machte. Ihre Kameraden waren ja ebenfalls am Kämpfen und sie wussten nicht, dass es sich nur um Illusionen handelte. Alle drei sahen sich an und im nächsten Augenblick rannten sie los, zurück auf die Lichtung, Racer natürlich schneller als Midnight und Meldy. Doch das spielte keine Rolle. Jeder von ihnen musste gemeinsam kämpfen um Invisible Heart zu besiegen!

 **Xxx**

Angel schrie laut auf, die Peitsche ihrer Gegnerin so stark auf ihre Schulter schlug, dass diese sofort blutig wurde. Sie wollte gerade wieder einer ihrer Engel herbeirufen, als die Peitsche wieder auf die Wunde schlug. Ihre Verletzung brannte höllisch, Angel versuchte die Blutung ein wenig zu mildern, indem sie ein Stück ihres Umhangs darauf presste.

Verzweifelt sah sie sich um, in der Hoffnung ihre Kampfgefährten zu entdecken. Doch durch diesen unnatürlichen Nebel konnte sie leider nur Umrisse erkennen und sogar ihre Stimmen klangen verschwommen. Das wiederum brachte die Weisshaarige dazu ihre Gegnerin wieder anzusehen. Die Emotionslosigkeit in deren hellgrauen Augen war schrecklich unheimlich. Angel hatte fast das Gefühl, es wäre kein Mensch, sondern... ja, was denn eigentlich?

Doch länger darüber nachdenken konnte sie nicht. Mühsam stand Angel auf und wollte gerade einer ihrer Engel herbeirufen, doch die Magierin von Invisible Heart schnappte sie am Kragen und warf sie mit voller Wucht wieder zu Boden. Angel unterdrückte ein Wimmern, sie war nämlich auf ihre verwundete Schulter gefallen. Abermals sah sie ihre Gegnerin an und stellte mit Entesetzen fest, dass diese ihre Peitsche irgendwie mit einem Material überzog, dass wie Stahl aussah. Was war das bloss für eine Magie? Und warum verzog ihre Gegnerin keine Miene?

Sie konnte sich keine weiteren Fragen stellen, da die Frau abermals ihre Peitsche schwang. Angel vermutete, dass der nächste Schlag schlimmer, schmerzhafter werden würde. Und wenn ihre Gegnerin wieder auf die verletzte Schulter treffen würde, wäre das Risiko hoch, dass die Engelsmagierin ihren Arm verlieren würde. Niemals!

Die Weisshaarige versuchte wegzukrabbeln, doch die Wunde machte ihr einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Im selben Augenblick hörte sie das Zischen der Peitsche und deren Aufprall auf Haut. Doch nicht auf ihre eigene. Verdattert drehte sich Angel um. Wer wurde getroffen wenn nicht sie?

Doch der Anblick, der sich ihr bot, war weitaus schlimmer für sie. Racer hatte sich zwischen den beiden Frauen geworfen und hatte den Schlag der stählernen Peitsche direkt auf die Brust bekommen. Angel schrie jetzt lauter als vorhin. Dieser Anblick war für sie schrecklicher als ihren Arm zu verlieren. Doch Racer schien noch ein wenig Kraft zu haben, denn bevor er fiel griff er nach der Brust der Frau. Angel beobachtete verwirrt, wie seine Hand auf Herzenshöhe durch den Körper der Gegnerin glitt, die sofort zu einem glitzernden Staub zerfiel und schliesslich komplett verschwand.

Angel hätte Racer gerne gefragt, wie er das geschafft hatte, doch der Schnelligkeitsmagier war am Ende seiner Kräfte angelangt und fiel zu Boden. Panisch krabbelte die Engelsmagierin zu ihm und begutachte rasch seine Verletzung. Die Wunde lag quer über seine Brust und obwohl sie nicht besonders tief wirkte, blutete sie dennoch ziemlich stark.

Racer war überraschenderweise noch bei Bewusstsein, doch sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht war Beweis genug, dass er schreckliche Qualen erlitt. Schnell zerriss Angel ein Stück ihres Umhangs und presste das Stück Stoff gegen die Wunde auf seiner Brust. Das war das Beste, was sie im Moment für ihn tun konnte und es machte sie fast wahnsinnig, nicht mehr machen zu können.

„Sorano...", keuchte Racer plötzlich. Überrascht sah sie ihn an. Obwohl er schrecklich litt, schien er doch ebenfalls entschlossen zu sein. Der Punk nahm ihre Hand und sagte heiser: „Sorano... unsere Gegner... das sind Illusionen..."

„Streng dich nicht an, bitte Sawyer", bettelte Angel und zog seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoss. Ihre eigene Wunde war ihr nun egal, sie spürte sie nicht mehr. Den Mann, den sie insgeheim liebte, verletzten leiden zu sehen war weitaus schmerzhafter.

„Ja... aber vorher... musst du mir... zuhören...", keuchte er wieder, bevor er einen Hustenanfall bekam. Dies hinderte ihn allerdings nicht daran Sorano zu erklären, was Midnight gerade vorhin rausgefunden hatte und was für Schlussfolgerungen sie mit Meldy daraus gemachten haben. Einen Moment lang blieb Angel baff, diese Neuigkeit war wirklich unglaublich. Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck. Die anderen mussten erfahren, dass sie nur gegen Illusionen kämpften. Aber Angel wollte und konnte Racer nicht alleine lassen. Ausserdem hätte es zu lange gedauert, bis sie in diesem dichten Nebel einer ihrer Kampfgefährte gefunden hätte und es diesem erklären könnte.

Und selbst wenn sie alle nun wissen würden, wie man die Illusionen zerstörten, solange der Magier, der diese kontrollierte, noch im Spiel war, er würde jede gefallene Illusion durch eine weitere ersetzen, wenn nicht gleich durch mehrere. Um den Kampf zu beenden, mussten sie also den wirklichen Gegner, der wahre Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut beseitigen.

Angel konzentrierte sich, rief in Gedanken nach Cobra und erklärte ihm die Lage. Im Moment konnte sie ihn am schnellsten erreichen und sie vertraute dem Dragonslayer, dass er dank seinem Hörsinn den richtigen Feind finden würde.

Racer war immer noch nicht in Ohnmacht gefallen. Angel konnte seine Ausdauer nur bewundern. Sie hoffte wirklich, dass er es durchhalten würde, bis sie ihn wirklich heilen konnten. Im Moment blieb sie einfach bei ihm, streichelte seinen Kopf und war bereit, eine weiteren Illusion zu Staub fallen lassen. Hoffentlich würde Cobra den unbekannten Illusionsmagier bald finden.

 **Xxx**

Der Giftdragonslayer schlug abermals in die Brust einer Illusion und auch diese zerfiel zu glitzernder Staub bevor sie endgültig verschwand. Seit er wusste, dass es sich nicht um reale Menschen handelte, hatte er schon fünf aus dem Weg geschaffen.

Als Cobra Angels Ruf gehört hatte, konzentrierte er sich die Person zu suchen, die alle diese Illusionen kontrollierte. Da es sich um Illusionen handelte, erklärte natürlich warum sie alle ziemlich gleich aussahen und er keine Gedanken, keine Gefühle hören konnte.

Einige von ihnen hatte Cobra dank der Erklärungen der Engelsmagierin fertig machen können. Doch sosehr er sich auch konzentrierte, die einzigen Menschen die er hörte waren seine eigenen Kampfgefährten. Jellal und Hoteye hatten sich anscheinend trotz dem Nebel finden können und kämpften nun zusammen so gut es ging. Meldy war gerade auf Erza gestossen und wegen dem entsetzen Schrei der Pinkhaarige nahm Cobra an, dass Titania vielleicht eine schlimme Wunde bekommen hatte.

Midnight hatte Angel ausfindig machen können und beide waren bei Racer geblieben, der schrecklich hustete und keuchte. Cobra hoffte stark, dass die Wunde seines Freundes nicht lebensgefährlich war. Der Dragonslayer würde es nicht aushalten noch einmal einen Freund zu verlieren, auch wenn er inzwischen Kinana wieder gefunden hatte.

Der Gedanke an Kinana machte ihm grosse Sorgen. Gleich am Anfang des Kampfes waren sie auseinander gerissen worden und Cobra hatte nur ab und zu ihre Stimme durch den Nebel vernehmen können. Doch jetzt hörte er, wie sie erschrocken aufschrie. Schnell drehte er sich zur Richtung, aus der er ihre Stimme vernommen hatte. Doch wegen dem Nebel konnte er natürlich nichts sehen. Auch wenn ihm das sonst normalerweise nicht viel ausmachte, die Tatsache Kinana nicht sehen zu können, machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Sofort rannte er in diese Richtung.

Je näher er kam, desto mehr hörte Cobra nicht mehr nur Kinanas Stimme, sondern auch die Atmung eines anderen Menschen. Eines Menschen, der weder Jellal noch einer seiner Freunde war. Verdammt, Kinana war wohl ausgerechnet auf die Person gefallen, die diese Illusionen kontrollierte und damit umging wie Marionetten. Cobra erhöhte das Tempo und verfluchte für einmal die Tatsache, dass er nicht so schnell rennen konnte wie Racer.

Als er schliesslich ankam, entdeckte er zuerst Kinana. Oder Cubelios, da sich seine frischgebackene Geliebte sich in eine Schlange verwandelt hatte. Freude vermischte sich mit seiner Angst, es war irgendwie schon noch toll die Schlange nach all den Jahren in dieser Form wiederzusehen. Doch Cobra musste zugeben, dass sie ihm als junge Frau weitaus besser gefiel.

Doch Kinanas momentane Form war jetzt unwichtig. Cobra sah sich schnell um und entdeckte schliesslich der wahre Feind. Oder Feindin, denn ihr schlichtes weisses Kleid liess einen weiblichen Körper erahnen und die Gedanken wurden mit einer weiblichen Stimme ausgesprochen. Allerdings halfen diese Cobra nicht weiter, denn sie bestanden nur aus _Ich muss es tun, ich muss es tun..._

Sofort stellte sich Cobra neben Kinana, die sich anmutig um seinen Körper schlängelte. Diese Gefühl hatte er eindeutig vermisst, doch es war nicht an der Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Stattdessen blickte er seine Gegnerin an, die ihn ebenfalls anstarrte.

Sie trug ein langärmeliges weisses Kleid, das nicht besonders eng am Körper lag, jedoch genug um ihre Weiblichkeit zu zeigen. Ihr Gesicht war komplett durch einen weissen Schleier gedeckt und da sie auch Handschuhe trug, konnte Cobra ihr Aussehen nicht erkennen.

Der Dragonslayer sagte nichts. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es sich nicht lohnte mit dieser Frau zu reden. Lieber konzentrierte er sich auf ihre Gedanken um rauszufinden, wo sie ihn angreifen würde, er hatte nämlich einen Plan. Doch sie schien zu warten, bis er angriff. Diesen Gefallen würde er ihr allerdings nicht tun. Schnell zog er Kinanas Schlangenkopf zu seinem Mund und flüsterte ihr fast lautlos zu, was sie zu machen hatte. Kinana nickte kurz.

Ihrer Gegnerin schien es langsam nicht mehr zu gefallen auf einen Angriff warten zu müssen, also liess aus der Luft ein dichtes Illusionsschwert erscheinen und griff Cobra blitzschnell von der Seite an. Jedoch nicht schnell genug für Kinana, die sofort der Gegnerin ins Bein biss und ein wenig Gift losliess. Während die Magierin von Invisible Heart laut aufschrie (endlich kam von einem Gegner eine Reaktion), schnellte Cobra ebenfalls hervor und liess mit einem speziellen Gift die Glieder der Frau erstarren.

Seit Crime Sorciere hatte er gelernt verschiedene Arten von Gift zu erkennen und auch einige zu benutzen, die den Feind nicht töteten, aber dafür krank machen oder auch erstaunlicherweise die Glieder erstarren konnten. Letzteres hatte er hier benutzt da er annahm, dass Jellal diese Magierin noch ausfragen wollte bevor Crime Sorciere sie anonym dem Rat überliess, schliesslich war Invisible Heart die mysteriöseste aller dunklen Gilden Fiores.

Die Konzentration der Illusionsmagierin war durch die Attacke schliesslich gebrochen. Alle ihre Illusionen und auch der Nebel verschwanden. Während er Kinanas Gift aus dem Bein der Gegnerin entfernte, beobachtete Cobra seine Freunde.

Angel war immer noch bei Racer und dessen Brustwunde sah wirklich schlimm aus. Doch die Zärtlichkeit, mit der die Weisshaarige den Schnelligkeitsmagier streichelte liess Cobra hoffen, dass die beiden nun ihre Gefühle zueinander vielleicht endlich akzeptieren werden. Hoteye kam zu den beiden angerannt und flüsterte Racer aufmunternde Worte zu.

Erza hatte eine schlimme Wunde am Bein, die gerade von Meldy grob verbunden wurde. Jellal kniete besorgt neben der Rothaarigen (hatte sein Master etwa endlich den Schritt gemacht?), während Midnight beinahe hilflos daneben stand.

Ausser Racer und Erza war niemand besonders stark verletzt. Ziemlich starke Schürfungen und kleine Wunden waren bei jedem zu finden. Kinana hatte sich inzwischen zurück verwandelt und gleich als Cobra den letzten Tropfen Gift aus dem Bein der unbekannten Magierin entfernt hatte, nahm er die Lilahaarige stürmisch in die Arme. Er hatte sich wirklich grosse Sorgen um sie gemacht, doch anscheinend versteckte sich unheimlich viel Stärke hinter ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung.

Cobra und Kinana konnten es kaum glauben, dass es wirklich vorbei war. Dieser Kampf gegen Illusionen erschien ihnen jetzt so irreal vor, wie ein Traum. Als ob gar nichts stattgefunden hätte. Irgendwie erschien es ihnen viel zu kurz, doch Cobra hörte sehr gut, dass kein anderer dunkler Magier sich noch in diesem Wald aufhielt.

Dass es jedoch tatsächlich passiert ist, zeigte die Frau, die erstaunlicherweise still auf dem Boden lag. Allerdings konnte der Dragonslayer hören, dass sie keinen Angriff plante, doch in ihren Gedanken hörte den gleichen Refrain wie vorhin. _Ich muss es tun..._

„Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir nun ihr Gesicht sehen", ertönte Jellals Stimme, der mit Midnight zu Cobra und Kinana gekommen war. Meldy war neben Erza geblieben und Hoteye half Angel sich um Racers Wunde zu kümmern.

Der Blauhaarige blickte ihre Feindin an und in seinen Augen glänzte die Verachtung, die er immer nur für dunkle Gilden übrig hatte. Mit einem Blick zu Midnight rissen beide den Schleier von der Fremden weg um ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

Eine goldene Samthaut kam zum Vorschein und wunderschöne schwarze Locken, die ein ovales Gesicht umrahmten. Cobra zuckte zusammen, als er sah wie schön sie eigentlich ausgesehen hätte. Doch wie jede dunkle Magierin hatte auch sie das gewisse etwas, was sie irgendwie hässlich machte. In ihren dunkelgoldige Augen glänzte eine Mischung aus Wut, Verzweiflung und Wahnsinn, die selbst den tapfersten Krieger Angst eingeflösst hätte.

Doch das schlimmste war ihre Nase... Sie hatte nämlich keine. Stattdessen sah man an jener Stelle ein dreieckiges Loch. Kinana schrie auf, Cobra und Midnight konnten ihre Blicke nicht davon abwenden. Es sah einfach schrecklich und gleichzeitig faszinierend aus, sie fanden keine Worte um es zu beschreiben. Der Dragonslayer fühlte etwas Mitleid für diese Frau.

Jellal sah sie ebenfalls mit grossen Augen an. Doch nicht weil ihm die fehlende Nase schockierte. In seinem Blick glänzte etwas Seltsames. Als ob er dieses Gesicht erkannte. Könnte es möglich sein, dass es sich um jemand handelte, den Jellal vor dem Tower of Heaven gekannt hatte? Cobras Verdacht bestätigte sich, als Jellal vor der Frau hinkniete und ungläubig flüsterte: „Esperanza..."


	5. Esperanza

**Esperanza**

„ _Weine nicht, bitte hör auf", flehte Esperanza ihre kleine Schwester Mercedes an. Doch die Fünfjährige weinte noch mehr. Esperanza hätte eigentlich gerne auch geschluchzt, doch das würde überhaupt nichts nützen. Es würde ihre Eltern, ihre Freundinnen, ihr Dorf überhaupt nicht zurückbringen. Nach allem was passiert war hatte sie den Glauben verloren, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Die Märchen, die ihre Mutter immer erzählt hatte, waren alles nur Lügen._

 _Kein weisser Ritter in schillernder Rüstung war gekommen, um sie und ihre Familie zu retten, kein Held war aufgetaucht, um ihr Dorf vor diesen Dämonen zu schützen. Für Esperanza konnte es sich nur um Dämonen handeln, die ihre Heimat in einer einzigen Nacht niedergebrannt hatten. Menschen würden doch so etwas nie tun!_

 _Als die ersten Schreie in ihr Haus eingedrungen waren, waren ihre Eltern rausgegangen um sich mit den Nachbarn zu wehren und um ihre drei Kinder zu schützen. Denn so lief es in ihr Dorf, jeder hielt zusammen und beschützte sich gegenseitig, egal wie die verzweifelt die Situation auch aussehen mochte. Einer für alle, alle für einen._

 _Während ihre Eltern draussen kämpften, waren sie und Mercedes in ihr Schlafzimmer geflüchtet, gemeinsam mit ihren älteren Bruder Diego, der schon fast ein Mann gewesen war. Doch es hatte nicht lange gedauert, bis ihr eigenes Haus in Flammen stand und das Feuer die Tür des Schlafzimmers anfing zu lecken. Diego hatte keine Sekunde lang gezögert..._

 _Esperanza erinnerte sich noch zu gut daran, wie er die Bettwäsche in eine Art Seil gerissen und gebunden hatte und wie er Mercedes und sie selber damit gebunden hatte, nur um sie aus dem Fenster abseilen zu lassen, bis sie auf dem Boden gelandet waren. Er hatte ihnen geschrieen so weit wie möglich zu fliehen, er selber würde schon klar kommen. Esperanza hatte Diego vertraut und hatte sich Mercedes geschnappt, nur um vom diesem Feuer wegzurennen. Doch weit waren sie nicht gekommen. Zwei dieser Dämonen hatten die Schwestern geschnappt und in dieser Käfigkutsche eingesperrt, gemeinsam mit anderen Kindern. Seither hatte sie weder Diego noch ihre Eltern wiedergesehen..._

 _Esperanza schaute sich wieder im Inneren der Käfigkutsche um, wie sie dieses Fahrzeug getauft hatte. Überall waren die gleichen, hoffnungslosen dunklen Schatten zu sehen. Klar, es waren immer noch Menschen, doch die Verzweiflung, die Trauer und die Angst war einfach unmenschlich. All diese Gefühle ergrauten ihre Gesichter, alle sahen gleich aus._

 _Doch die kleine Achtjährige wollte nicht so enden. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr immer gesagt, dass sie ein hübsches Mädchen war, das in ein paar Jahren eine wunderschöne Frau werden würde. Esperanza war stolz auf ihre goldenfarbene Haut, die dunklen Augen und die schwarzen Locken. Sie durfte keine Sklavin der Angst und der Verzweiflung werden, sonst würde sie genauso grau wie die anderen werden. Doch das wollte sie auf gar keinem Fall, schliesslich würde sie sonst nie die schöne Frau werden, wie ihre Mutter es prophezeit hatte. Allein in Erinnerung an Mama durfte sie das nicht zulassen. Sie würde eine schöne Frau werden und die Dämonen würden das nie verhindern können._

 _Plötzlich streckte ihr jemand etwas Ähnliches wie ein Nastuch hin. Esperanza blickte auf und entdeckte ein braunes Augenpaar, das beinahe wie Bernstein glänzte. Dieser warme Blick gehörte einem blauhaarigen Jungen, etwa in ihrem Alter. Er war blass, aber sah nicht krank aus, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Schatten im Wagen. Eine merkwürdige, rote Tätowierung zierte sein rechtes Auge._

„ _Für deine kleine Gefährtin", sagte er und sein Lächeln war so warm, dass es ihr fast unangenehm wurde. Sie war nicht mehr daran gewohnt. Warum war er ihr eigentlich nicht früher aufgefallen? Schliesslich waren sie sicher seit Tagen unterwegs? Oder waren es nur Stunden, Minuten? Esperanza hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren._

„ _Mercedes ist meine kleine Schwester", antwortete sie und nahm dankbar das Nastuch an. Der Junge lächelte wieder. Wie konnte er es schaffen zu lächeln in dieser trostlosen Situation? Doch Esperanza bewunderte ihn dafür. Er war ein Farbfleck in dieser Dunkelheit und das lag nicht nur an seiner aussergewöhnlichen Haarfarbe. Vielleicht gab es irgendwo doch noch Märchenprinzen und Esperanza war sich sicher, dass der Junge einer von ihnen war. Hoffentlich war es ihr Prinz._

„ _Und wie heisst du?", fragte der Junge. Esperanza errötete leicht, doch fand noch den Mut zu flüstern: „Esperanza... Esperanza Estío..."_

„ _Mit einen solchem Namen ist es kein Wunder, dass du so voller Hoffnung und Kampfgeist bist. Ich heisse Jellal Fernandes", lächelte der Junge. Und dieser Name war seither in Esperanzas Ohren so schön wie die Glocken an einem Hochzeitstag._

Esperanza wusste nicht, warum sie schon wieder an ihre erste Begegnung mit Jellal dachte, doch sie konnte es nicht anders. Schliesslich hatte es so angefangen. In all diesen Jahren war Jellal ihr einziger Grund zum Leben gewesen. Er war ihr Lebenselixier geworden, ihr Märchenprinz.

Auf der Reise waren Esperanza und Jellal immer zusammen geblieben, seine Nähe war wie ein Sonnenstrahl gewesen. Dank ihm, da war die Schwarzhaarige sich sicher, hatte auch Mercedes mit der Zeit weniger geweint. Sie hatten nicht viel über ihre Familien und Heimat erzählt, weil der Verlust irgendwie noch zu frisch gewesen war. Doch trotz der hoffnungslosen Situation hatten sie ihre Zukunftsträume geteilt und sich irgendwelche Abenteuer erfunden.

Doch im Tower of Heaven wurden sie getrennt. Jellal kam in einer anderen Zelle als die Schwestern und Esperanza hatte gedacht, sie würde ohne ihn sterben. Nur während der Arbeitzeiten hatten sie sich manchmal sehen können und in solchen Augenblicken hatten sie immer zusammen gehalten, bis es an der Zeit war zurück in ihre Zellen zu gehen.

Doch sie hatte im Gefängnis eine andere Freundin bekommen. Kinana. Auch sie war wie ein Hoffnungslicht gewesen, auch wenn es nichts gewesen war verglichen zu Jellal. Er war, gemeinsam mit Kinana und Mercedes, die wichtigste Person in ihrem Leben.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem Mercedes schliesslich vor lauter Erschöpfung gestorben war. Davor war sie schon seit Wochen krank gewesen. Esperanza war beinahe vor Kummer gestorben, als ihre kleine Schwester den letzten Atemzug gemacht hatte.

Doch dieser Verlust hatte ihr auch genug Wille gegeben, endlich einen Fluchtplan zu schmieden. Mit Kinana hatte sie alles genau besprochen. Die Lilahaarige hatte zwar ein wenig Angst gehabt. Schliesslich wollte die Schwarzhaarige noch Jellal retten und Kinana befürchtete, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Doch für Jellal war Esperanza schon von Anfang an für alles bereit gewesen.

Leider hatten die Dämonen sie erwischt und Kinana hatte die ganze Schuld auf sich genommen, nur um ihre Freundin zu retten. Esperanza hatte gefleht und geweint, sie wollte nicht schon wieder jemanden verlieren. Nicht nachdem sie gerade Mercedes verloren hatte. Doch Kinana war fortgebracht worden und ihr wurde zur Strafe für die Heulerei die Nase abgesäbelt.

Trotz dem Schmerz in ihrem Gesicht hatte sie es irgendwie geschafft den Dämonen zu folgen, im verzweifelten Versuch Kinana zu retten. So wurde Esperanza Zeuge davon, wie ihre Freundin in einer Schlange verwandelt worden war.

Die Lilahaarige war in ihrer Babyschlangenform wieder freigelassen worden und Esperanza hatte versucht sie bei sich aufzunehmen. Doch ein anderer Junge, Erik, hatte Kinana gestohlen und bei sich behalten. Die Schwarzhaarige hatten dann einfach gewartet, bis ihre Freundin von selbst wieder zu ihr kam. Doch Kinana war nie zurückgekommen. Sie hatte Esperanza verraten... und seither hatte sich deren Freundschaft in Hass verwandelt.

Nur Jellal hatte sie immer noch geliebt. Doch er hatte selber Freunde in seiner Zelle und Esperanza hatte alle gehasst, die sie von Jellal fernhielten. Vor allem diese Erza war fast immer bei ihm zu sehen und in ihrer Wut hatte die Schwarzhaarige sie nur als Dämonin angesehen.

Dann kam der Tag, an dem Erza sie alle verraten hatte. Zumindest hatte Jellal es gesagt und Esperanza wusste, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Es hatte sie nicht von dieser rothaarigen Kuh überrascht. Doch an diesem Tag ging es wieder bergauf. Jellal hatte die Führung des Tower of Heaven übernommen und für Esperanza war es himmlisch gewesen ihm zu dienen. Sie hatte jeden getötet, der sich gegen ihren Prinzen auflehnte, egal ob er es befohlen hatte oder nicht.

In diesen Jahren hatte sie auch Magie lernen können. Sie hatte sich feste Illusionsmagie erlernt, die zwar sehr komplex gewesen war, Esperanza hatte Monate gebraucht bis zu ihrem ersten zufriedenstellenden Resultat. Doch die Mühe hatte sich gelohnt. Mit dieser Magie konnte sie jeden von Jellals Feinden hinters Licht führen, das war ihr am Wichtigsten gewesen.

Ein paar Jahre später hatte Jellal sie rufen lassen. Da er von ihrer Arbeit mehr als nur zufrieden war, hatte er eine spezielle Aufgabe für sie bereit. So wie sie es in ihrem Wahnsinn verstanden hatte, hatte Jellal Feinde in der Welt der dunklen Gilden und er brauchte jemanden, der die Baram-Allianz und alle anderen dunklen Gilden ausspionieren sollte.

Jellal befahl ihr selber eine dunkle Gilde zu gründen. Esperanza war damals schon so stark in ihrer Magie, dass sie bis zu drei Personen erschaffen konnte. Dank dieser Fähigkeit brauchte sie keine Mitglieder zu engagieren, was die Spionage noch einfacher machen würde. Esperanza war zufrieden mit dieser Idee gewesen. Sie brauchte keine andere Menschen ausser Jellal.

Zudem hatte sie sich damals ein bestimmtes Ziel gesetzt. Sie würde jede Person töten, die Jellal den Rücken zugekehrt hatten. Wie diese widerliche Erza oder die Oracion Seis, die ebenfalls vom Tower weggegangen waren.

Schliesslich hatte sie Invisible Heart gegründet. Sie war stolz auf diesen Namen gewesen, schliesslich war ihr Herz genau das. Unsichtbar, genauso wie ihre Liebe zu Jellal. Es war ihr egal ob er sie jemals lieben würde wie sie ihn. Hauptsache, niemand würde ihn ihr wegschnappen. Mit Invisible Heart hatte sie am meisten getötet, vor allem ehemalige Sklaven vom Tower of Heaven. Sie alle hatten Jellal verraten und verdienten darum nicht zu leben.

Dann hatte sie plötzlich erfahren, dass der Tower of Heaven und Jellal durch den Etherion zerstört wurden. Mehr Details hatte sie nicht aufnehmen können. Ihr Prinz war tot, was machte da noch Sinn? Doch Esperanza hatte beschlossen weiter zu leben, für Jellal. Sie hatte nichts an ihren Taten geändert, Invisible Heart existierte weiterhin.

Schliesslich wurden alle drei Hauptgilden der Baram-Allianz besiegt, eine nach der anderen. Immer war Fairy Tail im Spiel gewesen. Esperanza hatte erfahren, dass diese Erza dieser Gilde angehörte. Die Illusionsmagierin kannte Fairy Tail nicht wirklich und es war ihr auch egal. Wichtig war nur, dass Erza dort war. Für diese Verräterin hatte sich Esperanza einen besonderen Tod vorgenommen und würde einfach warten, bis Titania ihr eines Tages gegenübertreten würde.

Sie hatte nicht sonderlich auf den Krieg zwischen den dunklen Gilden geachtet, es war ihr auch egal gewesen. Esperanza hatte einfach weiterhin Jellals Mission geführt. Sie wusste nicht, wie viele Jahre vergangen waren seit Jellals Tod, sie hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren.

Esperanza hatte zwar schon von Crime Sorciere gehört, welche dunkle Gilde hatte dies nicht. Doch sie hatte sich nicht sonderlich daran interessiert, Angst hatte sie seit Kinanas Verrat nie mehr gespürt... bis sie schliesslich entdeckt hatte, wer alles Mitglied gewesen war.

Da Invisible Heart unter dem Befehl von Grimoire Heart gestanden hatte, kannte Esperanza natürlich Meldy. Eigentlich hatte sie keinen Grund sie zu töten, doch sie war mit den ANDEREN zusammen. Das genügte um auch die Pinkhaarige auf ihre Mordliste zu setzen.

Die Oracion Seis gehörten auch dazu. Zu der Zeit der Baram-Allianz hatte Esperanza nie die Gelegenheit gehabt sie zu töten, zudem gehörte diese Gilde zu den drei Führern. Sie hatte gewartet, bis sie von selbst gefallen waren und bis sie sich wieder auf ihrem Weg verloren hatten.

Doch am Meisten war sie wütend auf ihn... Dieser Mann, der wie Jellal aussah, der die gleiche Stimme hatte. Doch es war nicht Jellal. Denn alles, was dieser Hochstapler sagte und unternahm widersprach gegen alles, was IHR Jellal je getan hatte.

Sie hatte mal davon gehört, dass der Blauhaarige einen Zwillingsbruder hatte, der sogar einmal im Rat gewesen war. Ihr Jellal war tot, also konnte nur sein Zwilling der Master von Crime Sorciere sein. Sie wusste nicht, warum er nicht mehr im Rat war oder wie er schon wieder hiess. Doch das alles war ihr egal gewesen. Auch er hatte Jellal verraten, er musste dafür bezahlen.

Lange Zeit hatte sie Crime Sorciere beobachtet. Sie hatte irgendwie auf ein Zeichen gewartet, das ihr zeigen würde, wann der perfekte Zeitpunkt war um anzugreifen. Schliesslich war er gekommen, als Erza aufgetaucht war... gemeinsam mit einer jungen Frau, die nur Kinana sein konnte, die nun aus irgendeinem Grund keine Schlange mehr war.

Der Angriff war nicht klar in ihrer Erinnerung. Alles, was nicht mit Jellal, ihrer verstorbenen Familie oder der Verrat an Jellal zu tun hatte, blieb nur schwach in ihrer Erinnerung, auch dieser Kampf. Sie hatte sich nur konzentriert alle zu töten.

Und jetzt... zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben hatte sie versagt. Diese Bastarde hatten sie irgendwie besiegt und ehe sie es sich versah, war sie gefesselt worden und alle anderen waren vor ihr gestand als wären sie irgendwelche Richter. Auch wenn Erza sich an Jellals Zwilling festhielt wegen ihrem verletzten Bein und Racer von Angel gestützt wurde.

Sie hatte sich nie bemüht sich zu befreien. Warum auch? Sicher erwarteten die anderen, dass sie es tat. Damit sie einen guten Grund hätten sie umzubringen, da war sich Esperanza sicher. Doch diese Freude würde sie ihnen niemals tun.

Also hatte sie ihre ganze Geschichte erzählt. Wohl eher ausgespuckt, doch das war ihr egal. Crime Sorciere verdiente es endlich die bittere Wahrheit zu erfahren und die Reue würde ihnen bis an ihr Lebensende nagen. Sie hatte alle beleidigt und als sie schliesslich geendet hatte, war sie erschöpft zu Boden gefallen und einfach liegen geblieben.

Die anderen hatten ihr irgendeinen Schwachsinn erzählt, von wegen Kinana hätte sie nicht verraten, zudem könne sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Dieser Erik, oder Cobra, war sogar richtig wütend geworden, als sie die Lilahaarige beleidigt hatte. Oder das Jellal weder tot war noch einen Zwilling hatte. Er selber war der Master von Crime Sorciere. Doch ihr Jellal war tot, das spürte sie. Sie waren alle Lügner, eine andere Erklärung fand sie nicht und wollte es auch nicht.

Jellals Zwilling hatte sie komischerweise traurig angesehen. Bereute er etwa den Verrat an seinem Bruder? Nun, mit dieser Reue musste er leben bis zu seinem Tod. Fast hatte sie geglaubt in seinen Augen die gleiche Wärme zu sehen, wie bei ihrer erster Begegnung mit Jellal. Doch das war sicher nur ihre Fantasie, die ihr einen Streich spielte.

Nun hatten sie sich etwas weiter entfernt versammelt und diskutierten wahrscheinlich darüber, wie es weiter gehen würde. Sie wusste, dass diese Bastarde sie an dem Rat überlassen würden. Doch Esperanza wollte nicht ins Gefängnis gehen. Ihr einziges Gefängnis war der Tower of Heaven gewesen bevor Jellal die Führung übernommen hatte.

Esperanza wusste, dass es vorbei war. Als Jellal gestorben war, hatte sie sich geschworen seine Mission weiter zu führen, bis zu ihrer ersten Niederlage. Danach würde sie sich umbringen und endlich wieder mit ihm sowie ihrer Familie vereint sein.

Irgendwie bereute sie es, nicht schon früher besiegt worden zu sein. Doch sie hatte einen Eid geschworen und sie war jemand, der sein Wort hielt. Nach dem Grund hatte sie sich nie wirklich gefragt. Sie hatte seit langem aufgegeben nach einem Grund zu suchen, egal bei was. Ihr Wille war der von Jellal und mit ihrer Niederlage war er ein zweiten Mal gestorben.

Esperanza konzentrierte sich auf ihre allerletzte Energie, erschaffte geräuschlos und langsam einen Dolch in die Luft. Das war das gute an der festen Illusion. Die Dinge, die man erschaffte, verschwanden zwar, egal ob durch eigenen Wille oder durch den Tod des Magiers. Doch die Verletzungen, die man damit einem anderen zufügen konnte, blieben.

Als der Dolch seine endgültige Form angenommen hatte, brach Esperanza schliesslich zusammen. Die Klinge fiel und traf die Schwarzhaarige mitten in die Brust. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr gehabt um auf ihr Herz zu zielen, doch es kam nur auf das Resultat drauf an. Sie würde sowieso sterben.

Esperanza hörte erschrockene Schreie und Rufe, hörte wie einige auf sie zurannten. Doch es war schon zu spät, sie war fast tot. Endlich würde sie ihre Familie wieder sehen. Und Jellal. Sie sah fast nichts mehr, doch jemand mit blauen Haaren konnte sie noch erkennen, bevor alles schwarz wurde. Jellal war gekommen um sie in den Himmel zu bringen...

 **Xxx**

Es war ein schlichtes Grab, nur ein Holzkreuz zierte es, das notgedrungen aus zwei zusammengebundenen Ästen bestand. Esperanza lag nun seit zwei Tagen in diesem Grab und seit genauso langer Zeit ging Jellal jeden Abend hin.

Nach Esperanzas Selbstmord waren alle erst schockiert und schweigsam geblieben während einigen Minuten. Dann hatte Erza die Führung übernommen, trotz ihres verletzten Beines. Sie hatte befohlen Esperanzas Leiche bis zur Fairy Tails Mühle zu bringen, die nach dem Aufbau des ersten Gildegebäudes zwar leer stand, doch trotzdem ab und zu wieder geputzt und abgestaubt wurde.

Dort angekommen hatte die Rüstungsmagierin sofort Porlyushika rufen lassen, damit sie sich um die Verletzungen kümmern konnte. Erza hatte sich nicht getraut Wendy kommen zu lassen oder sonst jemand aus der Gilde. Sie wusste nicht, wie die anderen über Crime Sorcieres neue Zusammensetzung reagieren würden, vor allem Natsu und Gray, und im Moment erschien es ihr besser, dass diese Tatsache noch für einige Zeit ein Geheimnis blieb.

Porlyushika war wie üblich ziemlich mürrisch gewesen und hatte wie immer gemurmelt, dass sie Menschen hasste, doch Erzas Bein und Sawyers Brust hatte sie gründlich untersucht, verbunden und geheilt. Der Schnelligkeitsmagier hatte zwar eine ziemlich üble Verletzung, doch zum Glück schien er das Schlimmste schon überstanden zu haben.

Zudem hatte die Heilerin von Fairy Tail versprochen kein Wort über die neuen Mitglieder Crime Sorcieres zu verlieren, noch bevor man sie dazu gebeten hatte. Sie hatte Erza und Sawyer schliesslich für ein paar Tage zur Ruhe verdonnert und war gegangen.

Erza, Kinana und Crime Sorciere hatten sich schliesslich für ein paar Tage in der Mühle installiert, damit Erza und Sawyer sich gut auskurieren konnte. Die Rüstungsmagierin hatte Fairy Tail eine Nachricht zukommen lassen, dass sie für ein paar Tage noch mit Kinana trainieren würde. Damit sich niemand darüber wunderte, warum das Sammeln von Pflanzen plötzlich verlängert wurde.

Schliesslich hatte Jellal gemeinsam mit Erik und Richard ein Grab für Esperanza gegraben. Trotz all ihren Verbrechen und ihrem Wahnsinn hatte sie es verdient ihre letzte Ruhe zu bekommen. Er hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie ein Grab bekam. Einige waren nicht unbedingt dafür gewesen, vor allem Sorano, die Esperanza für Sawyers Verletzung verantwortlich machte und Erik, der ihr die Beleidigungen an Kinana nicht recht vergeben konnte.

Doch protestiert hatte niemand wirklich. Auch Esperanza war ein Opfer des Towers gewesen und sie hatte es eigentlich schlimmer erwischt als andere. Schlussendlich waren alle einverstanden gewesen sie in aller Stille zu begraben.

Seither kam er immer wieder vorbei. Jellal fühlte sich schuldig. Klar, als er die Führung des Towers übernommen hatte, war er nicht er selbst gewesen. Doch mit Esperanza war es irgendwie noch schlimmer als sonst. Schliesslich hatte sie all diese Verbrechen in SEINEN Namen getan, FÜR ihn. Durch Esperanza war er auf Umwege schuldig für ziemlich viele Morde.

Er verstand nicht, warum Esperanza so geworden war. Die Frau, die hinter Invisible Heart stand, war meilenweit entfernt vom kämpferischen Mädchen voller Hoffnung, dass er im Gefangenentransport kennen gelernt hatte. Das achtjährige Mädchen, das nicht in Verzweiflung geraten wollte und ihre kleine Schwester vor der Angst beschützen wollte.

Esperanza... Hoffnung. Jellal erinnerte sich noch gut, wie passend er diesen Namen damals gefunden hatte. Sie war trotz der Situation voller Hoffnung gewesen. Sie hatte ihren Namen mit Stolz getragen. Doch nun war sie irgendwie die Hoffnungslosigkeit in Person geworden.

Wie war es bloss so weit gekommen? War er wirklich Schuld daran? Schliesslich war Esperanza in ihn verliebt gewesen. Obwohl, er wusste nicht ob man ihre Gefühle zu ihm als Liebe bezeichnen konnte. Besessenheit und vielleicht auch Wahnvorstellung würden es sicher besser beschreiben. Sie hatte nicht mal ihren eigenen Willen mehr!

Jellal schmerzte es, dass Esperanza gestorben war ohne die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Dass sie nicht glauben wollte, dass er nicht gestorben war oder dass Kinana sie nicht verraten hatte. Die Lilahaarige war schockiert gewesen von dieser Beschuldigung, vor allem weil sie sich ja nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Doch Esperanza hatte dies nicht glauben wollen und hatte sich umgebracht.

Der Blauhaarige schämte sich nicht besser auf die Gefangene aufgepasst zu haben. Sie war so ruhig geblieben, dass sie alle eigentlich angenommen hatten, sie würde nichts mehr unternehmen. Selbst Erik hatte ihre Entscheidung nicht gehört. Jellal fragte sich, ob ihr Wahnsinn vielleicht auch ihre Gedanken hatte maskieren können.

Jellal schämte sich wirklich. Er hatte sie retten wollen, sie von ihrem Wahnsinn heilen und in Crime Sorciere willkommen zu heissen. Doch er hatte es nicht tun können und Esperanza war irgendwie bis zum Schluss auf sich selbst gestellt gewesen. Er fühlte sich wirklich wie ein Versager. Den anderen hatte er es zwar nicht gebeichtet, doch in ihren Blicken merkte er ganz genau, dass sie wussten, dass er fühlte schrecklich versagt zu haben mit Esperanza.

Seit zwei Tagen kam er nun jeden Abend zu ihrem Grab, das ziemlich nahe bei der Mühle war. Esperanza ruhte nun unter einer grossen, stattlichen Eiche und das Kreuz sah direkt Richtung Osten, da wo die Sonne aufging. Die junge Schwarzhaarige hatte in ihrem Leben sicher die Sonne aus den Augen verloren, vielleicht würde sie nach ihrem Tod Sonneaufgänge wiedersehen.

Plötzlich spürte, wie jemand neben ihm stand. Es war Erza, die sich gegen ihn lehnte. Sie hinkte immer noch und brauchte einen Stock um vorwärts zu kommen. Doch sonst war sie eindeutig auf dem Weg der Besserung und diese Tatsache erleichterte ihn besonders.

In ihren wunderschönen braunen Augen sah er das, was sowohl sie als auch alle anderen dachten. Er war nicht schuldig. Wie gern würde es Jellal selber glauben können. Doch seiner Geliebten und seinen Freunden zuliebe würde er nicht deswegen ins Loch fallen, das versprach er sich.

Schliesslich entdeckte er die zarten Veilchen in Erzas freier Hand. Eine Blume, die für Hoffnung stand. Für Esperanza war es aber schon zu spät dafür. Wie so oft in den letzten zwei Tagen spürte er, wie er den Tränen nahe war.

Doch Erza zwang ihn sie anzusehen. In ihren Augen konnte Jellal lesen, was sie ihm mitteilen wollte. Sie brauchte es nicht zu sagen. Für Esperanza war es vielleicht zu spät, doch es gab noch Hoffnung, dass andere Leute, die in der gleichen Situation waren, nicht so wie die arme Schwarzhaarige enden würden, die man sicher noch retten konnte. Dafür sollten sie hoffen und auch kämpfen.

Schweigend nahm Jellal die Hand, in der Erza die Veilchen hielt. Gemeinsam legten sie langsam die zarten Blumen auf das Grab. Der Blauhaarige drückte schliesslich seine Geliebte gegen sich und küsste ihre Stirn. Erza schmiegte sich an ihm und gab ihm den Trost, den Jellal irgendwie brauchte. Es gab eindeutig Hoffnung für ihre Liebe.


	6. Morgenrot

**Morgenrot**

Etwas mehr als eine Woche war seit dem Kampf gegen Invisible Heart und dem Tod von Esperanza vergangen. Die Verletzungen von Erza und Sawyer vernarbten rasch, beide waren wieder so gut wie wieder auf den Beinen. Der Schnelligkeitsmagier musste sich zwar noch etwas schonen, doch er konnte wieder gehen und dank Porlyushikas Heilkünsten und Soranos Einsatz als Pflegerin war er fähig lange Märsche zu hinterlegen. Sorano war ihm beinahe nicht von der Seite gewichen während seiner Genesung und hatte für Sawyer viel mehr getan als einfache Pflegehilfe. Nur ein Blinder hätte nicht erkannt, dass die Beziehung der beiden einen grossen Schritt vorwärts gegangen war in den letzten Tagen.

Erza hinkte allerdings noch ein wenig, doch sie würde dies auf das angebliche Training zuschieben. Erza hatte beschlossen die Sache mit Esperanza und Invisible Heart vorerst für sich zu behalten. Schliesslich war es nun vorbei und die Rothaarige wollte Fairy Tail nicht mit einer nicht mehr bestehenden Gefahr Sorgen bereiten. Ausserdem wollte sie die neue Zusammensetzung von Crime Sorciere noch verschweigen, denn einige ihrer Kameraden würden darüber sicher nicht so erfreut sein, vor allem Natsu und Gray.

Allerdings hatten Kinana und Erza beschlossen wenigstens Master Makarov über Invisible Heart, Esperanza und das neue Crime Sorciere zu berichten. Der alte Mann würde vielleicht skeptisch sein was die Sache mit den ehemaligen Oracion Seis angeht, aber Kinana und Erza hofften, dass er Verständnis zeigen würde. Sie waren ja nicht mehr die arroganten Gegner, die zweimal von Fairy Tail besiegt wurden...

Seufzend starrte Kinana aus Fenster ihres Zimmers hinaus. Sie hatte nur eine Woche lang mit Crime Sorciere zusammen gewohnt, doch dieses ruhige Zusammenleben hatte ihr noch gefallen. Während Sawyer und Erza sich auskurierten, hatten die anderen sich um den Haushalt gekümmert. Allerdings unter Erzas wachsame Aufsicht, selbst verletzt blieb sie eine Anführerin.

Hoteye war für die Mahlzeiten zuständig gewesen. Da Crime Sorciere noch genug eigene Vorräte hatte, musste Kinana keine Einkäufe in Magnolia machen. Sie anderen hatten sich um den Haushalt, den Verletzten und die Wäsche gekümmert, dabei hatten sie sich immer abgewechselt.

Kinana hatte es gefallen, vor allem weil sie mit den ehemaligen Oracion Seis wieder Bekanntschaft gemacht hatte, vor allem mit Erik. Aber morgen war es wieder vorbei. Gestern war Porlyushika nochmals vorbei gekommen und hatte Sawyer für gesund genug erklärt um wieder durch das Land zu reisen. Jellal hatte beschlossen gleich morgen aufzubrechen. In der Nähe von Crocus trieb eine weitere dunkle Gilde ihr Unwesen und Jellal diese Gegend möglichst schnell davon befreien.

Kinana hatte es nicht anders erwartet. Crime Sorcieres Aufgabe war ja dunkle Gilde zu jagen und zu vernichten und die Gilde bestand aus ehemaligen Verbrecher, die damit für ihre Sünden büssten und immer auf der Reise waren um nicht gefangen zu werden.

Doch die Lilahaarige war traurig, dass sie sich so schnell von ihren neugewonnenen Freunden verabschieden mussten. Vor allem von Erik, wo sie sich doch erst gerade wieder zusammen gefunden hatten. Kinana schämte sich fast darüber traurig zu sein, schliesslich hatten sie eine Woche miteinander verbringen können, was verglichen zu ihrem früheren Wiedersehen ein wahrer Segen war.

Aber wann würde sie Erik und die anderen wiedersehen? Es könnten Wochen oder Monate vergehen bis Crime Sorciere wieder in der Nähe von Magnolia zu tun hatte. Kinana wusste nicht, ob sie bereit für den Abschied war, wo ihre Beziehung mit Erik und die Freundschaft zu den anderen erst gerade angefangen hatten. Aber es blieb ihr keine andere Wahl. Sie musste ihr Schicksal hinnehmen und sich bis zum nächsten Wiedersehen gedulden. Eine andere Alternative hatte sie nicht. Wenigstens konnte sie sich von Erik und den anderen verabschieden, was mit der Gruppe von Tenrou nie der Fall gewesen war. Darüber war sie trotz allem froh, es war schlimm sich nicht von Freunden verabschieden zu können.

Apropos Freunde... Vom Fenster aus konnte sie Esperanzas Grab sehen. Kinana seufzte traurig. Sie konnte sich natürlich nicht an Esperanza und ihre Freundschaft zu ihr erinnern, aber es hätte nicht auf diese Art enden sollen. Nie hätte die Lilahaarige gedacht, dass man so vom Wahnsinn getrieben werden konnte bis es keine Rettung mehr gab.

Kinana erinnerte sich gut an Esperanzas Beschuldigungen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, doch sie fühlte sich irgendwie schuldig. Hätte sie nicht zu ihrer Freundin gehen sollen statt mit Erik zu gehen, nachdem sie in eine Schlange verwandelt worden war? Wäre Esperanza vielleicht nicht wahnsinnig geworden? Vielleicht, aber es war unnötig daran zu denken, was alles anders hätte passieren können.

Sie wünschte sich nur, sie hätte sich friedlich von Esperanza verabschieden können. Dass es nicht mit Selbstmord geendet hätte...

Kinana schüttelte den Kopf. Die Bilder von Esperanza mit dem Schwert im Herzen waren einfach unerträglich. Sie wollte lieber nicht daran denken. Es genügte schon, wenn sie manchmal Albträume davon bekam. Kinana wollte nur noch hoffen dass Esperanza nun glücklich war Himmel. Sie hoffte, dass die Illusionsmagierin dort den Frieden finden konnte, der ihr im Leben verwehrt wurde.

„Kinana?", riss Eriks Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie hatte nicht gehört als er ins Zimmer rein gekommen war. Er klang besorgt, wahrscheinlich hatte er ihre Gedanken gehört.

„Natürlich habe ich das, was denkst du denn?", erwiderte er sogleich. Kinana kicherte, auf Eriks Lippen huschte ein kleines Grinsen. Doch dann wurde sofort wieder ernst: „Kinana... Wie du weisst, reist meine Gilde morgen ab..."

Die Lilahaarige seufzte. Sie hatten schon gestern darüber geredet. Kinana kam vom Fenster weg und umarmte den Dragonslayer, während sie flüsterte: „Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen, Erik. Es ist ungewiss wann unser nächstes Treffen sein wird, doch ich werde mit dieser Warterei klarkommen. Solange ich sicher bin dich wieder zu sehen, ist es mir egal wie lange ich dafür warten muss. Es wird am Anfang schwer sein, aber wenn Jellal und Erza damit klar kommen können, dann auch wir."

Erik erwiderte nichts darauf, erwiderte einfach die Umarmung. Es war einfach schwer die Frau die er liebte zu verlassen und nicht zu wissen wann er sie wieder sehen würde. Doch das war nun sein Schicksal und er würde sich wohl oder übel daran gewöhnen müssen. Ausserdem war Jellal in derselben Situation mit Erza und wenn die beiden klar kommen konnte, dann auch er und Kinana.

Wenigstens hatte Erik noch einen Abend und eine Nacht, die er gemeinsam mit der schönen Lilahaarigen verbringen konnte. Und diese Zeit mit ihr wollte er in vollen Zügen geniessen vor dem Morgenrot. Langsam presste er Kinana noch fester gegen sich und legte seine Lippen auf ihre...

 **Xxx**

Jellal legte ein Veilchen auf Esperanzas Grab. Bald würde Crime Sorciere wieder aufbrechen und davor wollte er noch etwas Zeit haben um sich von seiner Freundin aus Kindertagen zu verabschieden. Dabei dachte er vor allem an das kämpferische kleine Mädchen voller Hoffnung, nicht an die hoffnungslose, wahnsinnige dunkle Magierin.

Es war noch früh am Morgen, die Sonne ging gerade auf. Das Morgenrot gab alles einen rötlichen Glanz und Jellal hatte das Gefühl, dass das Holzkreuz des Grabes im Licht so aussah, als wäre es aus Rubin gemacht worden.

„Heute muss ich wieder weiter, Esperanza. Ich weiss nicht, wann ich zurückkommen werde, aber ich werde wieder an dein Grab kommen, versprochen", lächelte er traurig. Die Illusionsmagierin war zwar tot, aber irgendwie tat es gut mit ihr zu reden. Jellal glaubte, dass Esperanza ihn hören konnte und dass sie endlich Frieden hatte, da wo sie nun war.

„Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte. Ich hätte dich wirklich sehr gerne in Crime Sorciere aufgenommen. Glaub mir, du hättest sicher wieder ein Zuhause gehabt. Naja, wir reisen zwar immer durch das Land, unsere Gilde selber ist irgendwie wie ein Zuhause. Ich wünsche mir, dass du das gekannt hättest, dieses Zusammenhalt in einer Gilde. Fairy Tail ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür. Die Chaoten dort hätten dir gefallen, sie sind genauso stur wie du es gewesen bist und geben die Hoffnung nie auf. Es gibt so vieles, das ich dir gerne gezeigt hätte. Aber leider ist es nie dazu gekommen. Vielleicht siehst du aber all diese Sachen von da wo du nun bist. Hast du auch gesehen, dass Erza und ich nun endlich ein Paar sind? Bist du glücklich für uns? Und für Kinana? Ich weiss zwar, dass ich darauf niemals eine Antwort bekommen werde, aber ich mag es zu denken, dass du für uns nun glücklich bist. Grüss deine kleine Schwester meinerseits und auch Simon. Ich denke, ihr werdet euch gut verstehen... Leb wohl, Esperanza."

Nach seiner Rede kehrte Jellal dem Grab den Rücken zu und kehrte zurück zur Mühle. Er fühlte sich irgendwie erleichtert, denn er hatte das Gefühl endlich mit Esperanza Frieden geschlossen zu haben und auch zum Teil mit seiner Vergangenheit. Jetzt musste er sich vor allem auf seine Zukunft und Gegenwart konzentrieren. Irgendwo gab es sicher noch Personen wie Esperanza, die ein ähnliches Schicksal erlitten hatten. Und diese würde retten können, das versprach er sich.

Ausserdem musste er sich auch um seine Beziehung mit Erza kümmern. Er wusste nicht, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Doch sie werden sich wiedersehen, da war Jellal sich sicher. Sie werden nur wenige Momente miteinander haben, genauso wie Erik und Kinana. Diese Momente waren es wert, dass man geduldig auf den nächsten wartete.

Während er sich der Tür näherte, trat Erza aus dem Haus. Sie trug eine einfache Bluse und einen Rock, ihr Haar hatte sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Obwohl sie immer noch etwas hinkte, fand Jellal, dass sie sich anmutig bewegte.

„Die andere sind alle bereit, sie warten bloss noch auf dich um aufzubrechen", informierte Erza ihn. Jellal lächelte und flüsterte: „Für ein paar Minuten können sie sich noch gedulden."

Er schlang einen Arm um ihren Hals und legte seine Lippen auf ihren weichen Mund. Die Rothaarige erwiderte den Kuss nur zu gerne schmiegte sich beinahe verführerisch an ihm. Der Kuss wurde immer heftiger und beide hatten das Gefühl ewig so zu sein.

„Ich weiss nicht, was ihr da draussen tut, doch wir sollten wirklich gehen. Du bist doch meistens so pressiert aufzubrechen, Boss."

Natürlich musste Racers ungeduldige Stimme diesen wunderschönen Moment zerstören. Für jemand, der sich noch etwas von einer Verletzung erholte und sich noch etwas schonen musste, war er ganz schön ungeduldig zu gehen. Doch er hatte Recht, Crime Sorciere musste jetzt wirklich aufbrechen. Jellal streichelte noch kurz Erzas gerötete Wange und lächelte sie an, bevor er seine Gilde zur Abreise rief.

Der Blauhaarige übernahm die Führung, hinter ihm Midnight und Meldy, Hand in Hand. Seit ihre Beziehung kein Geheimnis mehr war, waren sie ziemlich grosszügig mit lieblichen Gesten. Hinter ihnen kamen Richard und Sorano, die Sawyer noch ein wenig stützte. Das Schlusslicht bildete Erik, der sich noch rasch von Kinana verabschiedete, bevor er seinen Kameraden nachrannte.

Erza und Kinana blieben vor der Mühle stehen bis die unabhängige Gilde ganz zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war. Sie vermissten ihre Geliebten und Freunde jetzt schon, doch sie würden sie wieder sehen, egal wie lange es bis dahin dauern würde.

Die beiden Magierinnen von Fairy Tail lächelten sich kurz an, bevor sie auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrer Gilde machten. Das Morgenrot gab dem Wald einen mystischen Glanz und irgendwie fühlte sie sich Crime Sorciere immer noch nahe. Die Mitglieder der unabhängigen Gilde gehörten nicht mehr zur Dunkelheit, aber auch noch nicht zum Licht. Sie waren dazwischen.

Crime Sorciere gehörte weder dem Tag noch der Nacht. Sie gehörten zum Morgenrot..-.


End file.
